Promise Promise!
by kisuu
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Luhan yeoja manis yang baru mengetahui dunia luar. Kisah cinta bersama seorang namja sepadan membuatnya terseret dalam lubang sakit hati yang tidak ingin ia rasakan lagi. Janji yang bahkan membuat hatinya bergetar ketika sang pujaan mengucapkanya,habis dimakan keegoisan. Cinta sejati membutakan mereka. A HunHan and all exo official pairs Fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Annyeonghaseyo,pemula disini^^ salam kenal ne sunbae-sunbae semuanya^^ maklumin yaa kalau masih ada typo(s),dan bahasa yang kurang enak/baku. Mohon bimbingannya,Kamsahamnida /bow/

 **–Kisuu Present–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROMISE? PROMISE!**

 _MAIN CAST :_

Oh sehun (17th)

Xi Luhan (18th)

Huang Zitao (17th)

Zhang Yixing (17th)

 _SUPORT CAST :_

 _-_ All Exo Member-

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING:**_ Gender Switch,OOC,Typo(s).

 _Semua pemeran milik tuhan,saya cuman minjem nama. Alur cerita 100% murni dari hasil tangan dan otak saya. Karena saya masih pemula jadi tolong jangan di bash atau ngasih review yang tidak berkenan ya^^maybe ini cerita agak absurd so... you don't like? just don't read:)_ _Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka,mungkin ada sedikit cuplikan cerita yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata_. _thanks before and... i hate plagiarism._

.

.

 _ **ENJOY**_

 _Prologue_

"Dia.. mantan kekasihmu? aku mengenalnya **"** – ** _sehun_**

Oh sehun. Namja berkulit albino yang memilik rahang tegas,postur badan tinggi,rambut sehitam malam,yang beruntungnya terlahir di keluarga yang –amat sangat–berada. Murid kelas XII-Kimia yang ' _katanya'_ tidak terlalu jenius,bahkan pintar. Sehun anggota basket,tapi dia bukan kapten- _nya_. Sehun merupakan anak semata wayang keluarga Oh,yang otomatis menjadi pewaris satu-satunya _force_ _company,_ perusahaan milik keluarga Oh.

 **.**

"Hahh,Baiklah baiklaah! aku ikut." – ** _Tao_**

Huang Zitao. Dia adalah sosok yeoja hyperaktif. Tubuhnya yang tinggi,bentuk _body_ yang sangat bagus,dan berkulit sedikit gelap menambah kesan eksotis seorang Zitao. Dia murid XII-Fisika. Dia merupakan salahsatu yeoja _popular_ dari puluhan anak _popular_ lainnya. Zitao merupakan anak ke-2 dari 3 bersaudara,kakaknya bernama Huang Siwon dan adiknya Huang Jongin.

 **.**

" _Aigoo.._ Aku mulai bosan melihat wajahmu." – ** _Yixing_**

Yixing,atau lebih sering dipanggil Lay. Dia lebih pendiam,dibandingkan dengan Tao. Lay sekelas dengan Luhan dan Zitao,dan juga... _popular_.Dia merupakan pintar,cantik dan _oh-_ jangan lupakan kulit putih selembut sutra nya itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping,walaupun tidak setinggi Tao.

 **.**

"Aku hanya mencintaimu,dan aku hanya bisa berjanji itu saja. Aku tidak muluk-muluk" – **Luhan**

Xi Luhan. yeoja apa adanya yang... _-yeah apa adanya saja._ Lay dan Tao adalah teman _seperjuanganya. Ah-!_ Ia anggota Volley,jadi kalian parti sudah bisa menebak postur tubuhnya- _Tinggi dan ramping._ Kualitas otak-nya juga apa Intinya,Luhan adalah gadis yang apa adanya.

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan _Pov_

"Hari pertamamu,Xi Luhan _Fighting!"_

Ini memang hari pertamaku memasuki sekolah ini,sekolah baruku,sebagai kelas 12. Umurku 18 tahun,itu tidak tua _iya kan?_.  
Aku mulai bersekolah di _Hannyoung High School,_ Letaknya di _Gangdong_ – _Gu,Seoul,_ Korea Selatan. Sekolah ini bertaraf _international._ _Bangunannya megah dan luas ditambah kesan minimalis yang tidak ketinggalan jaman,Hasil tangan arsitektur yang tidak bisa dibilang buruk_ _._ _Kompleks sekolahnya bukan hanya_ _Senior High School_ _,tapi ada juga_ _Junior High School._ _Posisi gedung_ _JHS_ _dan_ _SHS_ _berhadapan,dengan pemisahnya adalah sebuah lapangan besar,intinya sekolah baru-ku ini luas dan_ –ya hanya itu _. Kuingatkan sekali lagi,ini sekolah megah,dan juga luar biasa._ Bisa dilihat dari fasilitas,kemampuan murid-murid dalam belajar,dan biaya masuk- _nya_ yang bisa dibilang.. yaah.. fantastis. Jangan heran,murid-murid yang bersekolah disini bukan murid sembarangan. Mereka terlahir dari keluarga yang– _diatas rata-rata._ Ada yang turunan bangsawan,anak/cucu pejabat,penerus semata wayang suatu perusahaan,dan lain-lain. Mungkin aku termasuk percampuran opsi pertama dan ketiga. Bukannya sombong,tapi memang murid yang bersekolah di _Hannyoung_ tidak ada yang berasal dari keluarga _kurang._ Inilah sekolahku. Sekolah Tingkat atas.

 _Inilah detik-detik menjelang hari pertama di sekolahku..._

 _...dan sekolah ini yang akan menjadi saksi bisu janji kita berdua..._

 _nanti..._

..To Be Continued..

 _Thankyou_

–Sat,25 Jul'15. Kisuu–

Annyeong Haseyo /bow/ kisuu Imnida^^ cukup panggil ki,suu,atau kisuu boleeh. Jangan panggil author,apalagi eonni,karena kisuu masih muda^^*pede amat*. sebelumnya cerita ini pernah di post dan review-nya lumayan bagus. nah,pas baru masuk chapt pertama ada kesalahan yang entah datangnya darimana /pout/. saking kagetnya kisuu hapus deh cerita ini. terus terus kisuu frustasi dan gak mau ngelanjutin cerita ini,tapi temen kisuu nyemangatin dan maksa supaya terus nulis lagi,akhirnya kisuu mau deh^^ dan untuk mengulang kembali(?) kisuu kasih prolog dulu yaa ini sedikit di edit,kalau yg udh baca sebelumnya pasti tau hehe. sekali lagi kisuu minta maaf,maklum kan kisuu newbie hwhw. Sekian basa-basinya nee. Yang mau kenal kisuu lebih dekat dan mau ngasih request boleh pm,jangan lupa review nya bcs itu sangat dibutuhkan. Sekian dan terimakasih chinggudeul^^.


	2. Chapter 1 : First Love

**–Kisuu Present–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROMISE? PROMISE!**

 _MAIN CAST :_

Oh sehun (17th)

Xi Luhan (18th)

Huang Zitao (17th)

Zhang Yixing (17th)

Zhou Mi (18th)

 _SUPORT CAST :_

 _-_ All Exo Member-

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING:**_ Gender Switch,OOC,Typo(s).

 _Semua pemeran milik tuhan,saya cuman minjem nama. Alur cerita 100% murni dari hasil tangan dan otak saya. Karena saya masih pemula jadi tolong jangan di bash atau ngasih review yang tidak berkenan ya^^maybe ini cerita agak absurd so... you don't like? just don't read:)_ _Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka,mungkin ada sedikit cuplikan cerita yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata_. _thanks before and... i hate plagiarism._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ENJOY**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : First Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Gangdong–Gu,Seoul,South Korea_

 _Hannyoung International High School_

 _Author Pov_  
 _Yeoja_ cantik dengan balutan seragam putih tulang dan rok kotak-kotak di atas lutut itu menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara yeoja paruh baya di sampingnya sibuk mengoceh,dan dia tidak peduli itu.

"... itu kantinya,luaas sekali. kau suka sekolah ini?""

"..."

"Lu? Luhan? Xi Luhan!"

"–aah nde?! wae eomma?"  
"Kau tidak memperhatikan eomma." yeoja paruh baya yang diketahu sebagai _eomma_ dari yeoja manis itu memberengut melihat tingkah menyebalkan– _tidak sopan_ – anaknya itu.  
"–aa.. Ah.. yaa aku suka sekolah ini eomma, _not bad_ hahah" Luhan tertawa canggung. Bohong kalau ia tidak menyukai sekolah indah ini. Dia sangaat menyukainya. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia adalah _fans_ berat sekolah ini–haha.

"Haah terserah kau saja lah."

"Nyonya Shin?" sapa seorang namja tua. Ya–tua. bisa dilihat dari rambut-nya yang hampir semua memutih,dan kacamata dengan _frame_ emas khas kakek-nenek.  
"Aah–Yoon Seongsanim?" Shin Ah Rin–yang sekarang jadi Xi Ah Rin– membungkuk lalu berujar sopan.

" Shin Ah Rin? Murid kebanggaan-ku dulu? Waah sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sudah tinggi sekarang ya.. hahaha. Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaan Xi Yaozu? Dan,Oh–? Nu..guse–"

"Suamiku sedang sibuk di prancis,dia baik-baik saja. Dan–ah.. Dia.." Ah Rin menatap luhan dengan tatapan _'perkenalkan-dirimu-atau-kau-mati'_ "..Dia anakku hahaha" lalu tertawa canggung.

"Annyeong Haseyo Seongsanim.. Xi Luhan Imnida,Mohon bimbinganya" Luhan tersenyum manis lalu membungkuk sopan."

"Ooh.. jadi ini murid baru kelasku? kebetulan sekali! Kepala Sekolah Lee bilang,murid baru-nya di tempatkan di kelasku. Dan ternyata– waah kebetulan sekali.."

"Ahahah... nde.. jadi,kami harus ke ruangan Kepala sekolah Lee atau–"

"–ah tidak-tidak,langsung ke kelasku saja. Mari,"

Luhan,Ah Rin dan Yoon Songsae berjalan beriringan dengan posisi Yoon songsae didepan sedangkan Luhan dan Ah Rin mengikuti. setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit,akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan kelas dengan pintu terbuka. Diatas pintu tersebut bertengger gantungan rantai bertuliskan 'XII-Fisika'.  
 _'XII– Fisikia. waw'_ Batin Luhan,terkejut.

" Ee–euh.. Luhan,Ka-kamu.. Aa–Itu.. Tunggu disini dulu nee" Yoon songsae tersenyum canggung,lalu berjalan cepat kearah kelas dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Ne,Songsaenim"

...Sementara itu...

"YAK! KALIAN ANAK NAKAL APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! JANGAN BERISIK!" yap,keadaan kelas ini _luar biasa._

" _Aigoo_.. kalian bisa membuatku mati secara perlahan. JANGAN ADA YANG BERISIK!" Teriakan Yoon songsae menggema ke seluruh kelas,membuat para murid yang awalnya berisik,sekarang mati kutu.

–Hening–

"nah,bagus. Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Sopanlah,jangan berisik! Luhan-ah,silahkan masuk!"

 _Luhan Pov_

"...Luhan-ah,silahkan masuk!" – _Aku dipanggil_!  
"Eomma.. Aa–aku masuk dulu. Eomma hati-hati dijalan ne"

"Baik-baiklah di sekolah,kau pulang dengan siapa? Kau _kan_ tidak membawa mobil"

"Aku sudah minta tolong Ahn Ahjussi, _don't worry mom_ "

" _Arrasseo_. Eomma pulang nee,annyeong" Eomma melambaikan tangannya ke arahku,setelahnya berlalu pergi.

"Annyeong,Eomma.." Aku membalas lambaian tanganya lalu bergegas memasuki kelas. Sambil berjalan memasuki kelas,aku sengaja menepuk-nepuk rok-ku untuk mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Jaa... Luhan-ah perkenalkan dirimu" Yoon Songsaenim berujar lembut dan tersenyum manis kepadaku. wajah galaknya seketika pudar.

"Aa–nn– nde Songsaenim. Annyeong Haseyo,Xi Luhan Imnida. Bangapseumnida" Astaga,aku gugup. Untung saja tidak salah ucap nama,kalau salah pasti aku malu,atau bahkan yang lebih memalukan lagi pingsan di depan kelas. Seisi kelas menatapku dengan pandangan yang _rupa-rupa._ Ada yang pandangan mesum,kagum,terpesona,biasa saja,dan lain-lain. Sebegitu cantik kah aku? Hihi.

"Ahh.. Ne.. Luhan-ah,semoga betah nee. Kalian punya teman baru,jangan kecewakan dia ARRASSEO?!"– _seketika lembut seketika keras._

"NEEE"

"Luhan,Kau duduk disana. Di belakang Yixing"

"Nn–ne Songsaenim. Kamsahamnida"

"Kalian jangan berisik lagi! Jung Songsaenim sebentar lagi datang,aku tinggal dulu!" lalu kakek tua itu pergi dari kelas. Ahahh aku mulai tidak pun berjalan melewati barisan ke-1 dan ke-2. Ya,bangku-ku di barisan ke-3,tepat di belakang–siapa tadi? Yixing? – intinya dia.

"Annyeong Haseyo! Huang Zitao imnida,waah bangku kita bersebelahan,mohon bantuanya ndee" _mwo_? Anak panda juga bersekolah? Dia.. di sampingku? Ta-tapi. Ah,maaf. Dia manusia. Ahahah aku mulai gila. Jadi _yeoja_ bermata panda ini namanya Zitao.. Wajah _mini_ hidung bangir dan bibir kucing merah alami menambah kesan imut- _nya_. Ya walaupun kulitnya tidak terlalu putih. Hmm.. kalau kulihat dari _style_ -nya.. kupikir dia seorang model,bahkan terlalu buruk kalau dibilang murid SMA. Lihatlah penampilannya. Seragam hari senin dengan lengan pendek ditambah rompi coklat tua terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya,seakan seragam itu memang dirancang _special_ untuknya. rambut lurus coklat tua yang sengaja digerai menambah kesan _glamour_ sebagai seorang remaja. Dan... Astaga yeoja ini model _yang sedang bersembunyi_ ya? Lihatlah paha mulusnya yang–

"Luhan? Luhan? Luhan- _ssi_ "–aku mulai tidak waras. Aku sudah menghancurkan hari pertamaku bersekolah disini dengan bersikap tidak sopan karena mengabaikan sapaan seseorang?! Kalau eomma disini mungkin aku sudah mati kutu diceramahi.

"aa–aah _mianhae,jeongmal mianhae_. Nn–ne.. Xi Luhan imnida. Bangapseumnida.." Aku mengulangi perkenalan diriku. Terlihat bodoh memang walau sebenarnya aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku tadi di depan kelas.

"Kau warga asli korea? kurasa bukan.. Logat korea-mu tidak terlalu–"

"Hey,Nona muda Huang berhenti bicara" Yeoja di depan-ku mulai ikut perbincangan singkat – _bahkan aku berkata sangat singkat_ –kami.

"Ah, _mian_. Kebiasaan temanku kalau berbicara kelewat normal. Maafkan dia ne? hehe. Zhang Yixing _Imnida_ " _Yeoja_ di depanku ini tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tanganya,ia tersenyum sama manisnya dengan senyuman Zitao. Yeoja ini lebih terlihat seperti bidadari dibandingkan manusia. Wajah ke- _ibuan-nya_ sangat terlihat. Sungguh pribadi yang lembut. Mungkin yeoja ini lebih _calm_ daripada Zitao. Ya,sangat terlihat. Kulit putih susu yang kelihatan lembut walaupun orang belum mengelusnya,sangat indah. Wajahnya yang dihiasi mata sipit dengan senyum _dimple_ menambah nilai 100. Yeoja ini jelmaan bidadari.

"Ah.. _Gwenchana_ Yixing- _ssi_ ,Xi Luhan imnida." Aku membalas uluran tanganya,lalu tersenyum manis.

"Jangan terlalu formal,Lay saja. Lay." kali ini senyuman-nya lebih lebar,membuat mata sipitnya makin menyipit. Uuuh manisnya.

"Ah ne,Lay."

"Umurmu berapa?" kali ini anak panda itu yang berbicara.

"Zitao...!" Lay berdesis. Haha sepertinya ia mulai hilang kesabaran setiap menghadapi anak panda ini.  
"Aish _waee_?! aku hanya bertanya. Aku ini bukan _type_ yeoja pendiam sepertimu. Huh" Bibirnya mengerucut imut,Kalau aku namja,mungkin akan langsung mencium bibirnya.

 _Pletak_

Yixing memukul _sayang_ puncuk kepala Zitao. "Huweeeh _appoo_! Dasar calon istri tidak sopan!" Adegan didepanku ini membuatku tertawa,haha.

"Hahaha... ngomong-ngomong... umurku 18 tahun kalau kau ingin tahu."

"ooh,18. kau yang terlalu tua atau aku dan dia yang kemudaan? haah di kelas ini banyak orang tua. Yoon songsae tua,Tiffany tua,Junmen tua–"

"Namanya joonmyeon bukan junmen nona muda Huang. Sudah kubilang panggil dia Suho agar bisa lebih mudah!" sepertinya yixing sangat suka memotong pembicaraan zitao. Aku jadi takut yixing akan memotong lehernya juga– _oops._

"Tunggu,Kalian bukan asli korea–kan? Maksudku–Kurasa bukan karena... nama kalian–Aah ak–aku juga bukan,aku lahir dan besar di Beijing selama 12 tahun." aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Well untuk apa takut,mereka temanku– _kan_?

"Ah aku sungguh tidak sopan,aku belum memperkenalkan diri lebih lengkap hihi. Aku lahir di _Qingdao–China_. Sedangkan dia _Changsa_. Kami lahir dan besar di China. aku mengenalnya dari semenjak sekolah dasar. Lalu kami pindah ke Korea bersama karena–yah kau tahu? sebuah pribahasa buatanku mengatakan _'anak dari seorang bangsawan hanyalah mayat yang diberi nyawa untuk mengikuti perkataan orangtuanya seperti seorang pembantu'_ _iya kan_? hihi. Intinya kami pindah ke Korea karena pekerjaan orang tua." Jelas anak panda panjang lebar. Kukira dia bukan _makhluk_ serius. Ternyata dia bisa di ajak kompromi juga,dan _yah_ –memang apa yang dikatakannya itu benar.

"Kalau kau mulai bosan denganya,aku bisa membantumu untuk memenggal lehernya."–oke yixing,kau sangat seram.

"ahaha,tidak.. aku menyukainya"

"cih,kau menang sekarang zitao" Hening,tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya.

"Zitao?" Lay memanggilnya. Aku ikut menengok kearah zitao yang sedang melirik seseorang di pojokan. Pojokan yang letaknya di belakangku

"Ada apa dengan dia? sepertinya dia mengenalmu,luhan. Daritadi nampak serius memperhatikanmu" kali ini zitao bersuara.

"Apa? Kau kenapa Taozizi?" Yixing bertanya dengan wajah bingung sekaligus menahan tawa.

"Zhoumi sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius denganmu luhan-ah. Matanya tidak beralih darimu" – _APA?!_

Aku menengok _slow motion_ kebelakang,perlahan. Dengan amat sangat perlahan. Melihat ke belakang–tepatnya ke pojokan.

"Zhoumi-ah.." aku berujar pelan,sangat pelan dan bahkan tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

 _Dia–disana... Zhoumi,cinta pertamaku.._

 _Sekelas denganku..._

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 _Luhan Pov_

"Luhan-ah? _Gwenchana_?" Zitao menggoyangkan tanganya didepan wajahku.

"oh? Ne.. waeyeo?"

"Apa kau sakit? Bahkan kita belum memulai pelajaran pertama." Yixing menimpali.

"Ahh _Aniyeo_ ,aku baik-baik saja. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?" –Efek Zhoumi memang sangat berpengaruh ya? Aku bahkan merasa biasa saja. Walaupun perasaanku sedikit–susah dijelaskan.

"Bahkan wajahmu lebih pucat dari Oh Sehun,hihi. Mian,aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau takut denganya?" Tao bertanya sembari menunjuk Zhoumi dengan dagunya.

"Kau tau? Semua namja bahkan yeoja di sekolah ini takut dengan Zitao. Kalau kau mau,dia bisa mematahkan tulang Zhoumi saat ini juga. Kris sunbae,kekasihnya itu pernah sakit selama 2 minggu. Karena dia" Yixing kembali menimpal. Kali ini dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel di pelipis yeoja bermata panda itu.

"Yak! Sudah kubilang dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Haha,sudahlah." Aku melerai.

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu,kami kembali terdiam. Bukan karena canggung,tapi karena kedatangan guru Bahasa inggris. Jung Songsaenim. Kulitnya pucat tapi tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikan di wajahnya,terlihat masih muda. Tapi aku yakin dia sudah menikah. Cincin perak berkilauan itu melingkar tepat di jari manis-nya yang lentik,samar-samar aku melihat ukiran huruf 'W' dan kurasa itu inisial suaminya.

"Ya,Aku akan langsung meng-absen kalian. Jangan ada yang berisik,atau rapot kalian akan kosong di pelajaran bahasa inggris. Arrasseo?!" –yah cantik. Dan juga.. tegas.

"Ne,Songsaenim" Ujar seisi kelas serempak.

Sementara Jung songsaenim mengabsen seisi kelas,aku malah larut dalam lamunanku lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku sekelas dengan- _nya?_ Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bagaimana kalau aku dicampakan lagi seperti dulu? Aish mati aku.

"…..ada yang belum disebutkan?" Suara Jung songsae membuyarkan lamunanku.

Zitao mengangkat tanganya–"Murid baru ini belum Songsae" –sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Oh? Ada murid baru? Waah aku datang kesiangan jadi sepertinya aku salah membawa absen. Maafkan aku,jadi.. siapa namamu?"

Aku bertemu pandang dengan Zitao,ia memberikan tatapan _cepat–perkenalkan–dirimu._ Yah,aku bodoh,seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri. Sepertinya seminggu pertama aku memasuki sekolah ini,kosakata-ku yang paling sering kuucapkan adalah ' _Annyeong haseyo,Xi Luhan imnida_ ' dan aku yakin itu akan membosankan.

"Aa–ah nde.." aku berdiri lalu–"Annyeong Haseyo,Xi Luhan imnida.. Mohon bimbinganya Songsaenim" memperkenalkan diri sembari membungkuk sopan. Aku boleh kembali duduk,kalau guru itu membuka mulutnya lalu mempersilahkan aku duduk. Itu yang diajarkan _eomma_ kepadaku.

"Xi Luhan? Kau anak sulung Xi Yaozu dan Shin Ah Rin?" –Dan kenapa guru ini bisa tau nama orang tuaku?!

"Nde songsaenim."

"Mereka teman lamaku. Wah sudah lama sekali kami tidak berjumpa semenjak pernikahan Ah Rin dengan Yaozu,lalu mereka tinggal di Beijing. Dan tak kusangka anaknya sekarang disini,bersamaku. Waah kebetulan sekali. Aku Jung Xian Li. Silahkan duduk," jelas guru itu panjang lebar sambil menampilkan senyum mempesonanya. Lalu aku-pun duduk sesuai perintah jung songsaenim.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung,aku memperhatikan semua penjelasan jung songsaenim dengan _khidmat._ Sebetulnya pelajaran Bahasa Inggris ini sangat mudah menurutku. Karena dulu aku pernah menetap selama 2 tahun di _Canada_ saat umurku menginjak 12 tahun,semasa _Junior High School_.

Bunyi bel menandakan pelajaran pertama telah selesai dan waktu istirahat dimulai pun berbunyi nyaring,tidak memekakan telinga memang,karena lantunannya yang merdu walau sekeras apapun di bunyikan bahkan tetap terdengar merdu. Baru saja aku akan beranjak,tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkram lenganku kencang. Mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Lu,kita harus bicara" –Aku menengok ke sumber suara. Zhoumi ternyata.

"Yak,pak tua. Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari lengan temanku. Atau kau mau hidung palsumu itu kujadikan pajangan dirumahku?" Well.. Zitao ternyata jauh dari kata manis,menurut sisi bahasa.

"Zitao.. jaga bahasamu" Yixing berbisik pelan,mencoba menenangkan panda kelaparan ini.

Cengkraman Zhoumi seketika mengendur,dan akhirnya dia melepaskan lenganku,dengan refleks cepat aku menjauhkan diriku dari sisinya dan berjalan pelan ke samping Zitao sambil mengusap pelan lenganku yang tadi dicengkram kuat olehnya,dan ternyata benar saja ada bekas kemerahan disana. Aku meringis pelan.

"Lu, _Gwenchana_? Yak! Kau benar-benar ingin kehilangan hidung palsumu itu hah?!" kali ini zitao sedikit lebih menekankan suaranya di kata 'hidung palsumu'.

"Ne,aku tidak apa-apa. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Lebih baik bicara sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Dan aku ingin kalian tidak kemana-mana." Aku melihat Zhoumi,Yixing dan Zitao bergantian, menunggu jawaban mereka. Yixing dan Zitao mengangguk sedangkan Zhoumi tetap pada posisinya.

"Kembalilah kepadaku"

Apa? Kembali? Kepadanya? Setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu? Kurasa aku butuh bantuan Zitao untuk mematahkan hidung palsunya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kantin,untuk jawabanmu,aku tidak bisa. Maksudku–tidak akan pernah" lalu aku pergi,disusul Yixing dan Zitao dibelakang-ku.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke kantin aku hanya diam sambil memikirkan kata-kata kasar yang aku katakana tadi. Kupikir itu kasar karena eomma tidak pernah mengajarkanku. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Zitao dan Yixing yang saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Mungkin aku akan memberitahu kejadian sebenarnya pada mereka nanti,Ya mereka teman pertamaku. Tiba-tiba _wedges_ hitam yang kupakai oleng dan aku hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada lengan kekar yang menahanku. Aku refleks menutup mata.

"Gwenchana? Ya, _irreona_!" Dia menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Aku-pun membuka mata,lalu mengerjapkannya berkali-kali. "Ya,aku baik-baik saja"–dan berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk rok ku sambil membuang nafas pelan.

Setelah kesadaranku pulih semuanya,baru saja aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya tapi aku membeku seketika. Yixing dan Zitao menggoyang-goyangkan bahu-ku sambil berseru menanyakan keadaanku tapi aku tidak menghiraukan mereka. Astaga,aku baru saja bertemu pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Wajah-nya yang tampan dengan mata tajam garis rahang yang tegas dengan tambahan surai sehitam malam,ini -nya yang pucat tapi tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan-nya. Dan aku bisa merasakan lengan kekarnya tadi. Tubuhnya tinggi dan terlihat atletis dengan balutan seragam putih tanpa rompi yang lenganya dilipat hingga ke sikut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" –suara berat nan lembutnya,berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"aa–ah ya. Ya aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku Oh Sehun,Sehun saja"–Yatuhan dia mengulurkan tanganya.

"Xi Luhan" –aku membalas uluran tanganya. Hangat.

"Ekhem,Maaf tapi,teman baru kami harus makan. Kau lapar kan Luhan?" Zitao menyadarkanku sekarang,aku melepaskan uluran tanganku.

"Ya–yaa aku lapar. Jadi.. sampai berjumpa lain waktu Sehun." Dan aku tersenyum manis setelahnya.

 _Luhan Pov End_

 _Sehun Pov_

Aku berjalan menuju loker yang ada di lorong menuju kantin. Kalau saja si wajah kotak itu tidak melempar pensil-ku kea rah jendela,aku sudah ada di kantin sekarang. Sialnya aku harus mengambil pensil-ku yang lainnya,lalu kembali ke kelas untuk meletakkannya di meja karena tidak mungkin aku ke kantin sambil membawa pensil. Itu hanya akan menurunkan derajat seorang Oh Sehun. "Dapat!" aku berseru pelan ketika menemukan satu alat tulis lainnya di lokerku. Aku lupa kalau aku sudah tidak punya pensil lagi,akhirnya aku menggunakan Bolpoin yang appa belikan. Dan kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan tanga jahil jongdae itu mendekati bolpoinku. Kalau saja boloin ini hilang,koleksi mobil sport-ku bisa _ludes_ seketika karena dijual appa. Bolpoin ini special–bagi appa. Ini adalah peninggalan kakek-ku,Bolpoin ini hanya ada 1 di dunia. Pembuatnya membuat khusus untuk keturunan keluarga Oh. Tintanya belum habis sampai sekarang turun ke tanganku. Di bagian penutup bolpoin itu tertulis tulisan 'Oh Corp' dengan ukiran lembut dan tak kasat mata. Oke segitu saja tentang bolpoin.

Ketika aku hendak berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelas untuk meletakan bolpoin-ku ini,aku melihat seorang yeoja yang hendak terjatuh dan dengan cepat aku menyelamatkannya. Aku menahan pundak kecilnya dengan tangan kananku dan tangan kiri-ku digunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi lembutnya. Posisi kami sangat dekat,sehingga aku bisa mencium aroma lembut-nya. Rambut lurus dengan ujung rambut ikal menggantung itu bersurai kecoklatan dan sangat wangi,aku merinding dibuatnya. Dia malaikat. Berlebihan memang,tapi kali ini aku serius mengatakannya. Kulitnya seputih susu dan sehalus sutra,aku bisa merasakannya saat aku menepuk pelan pipi-nya yang kemerahan dan sedikit _chubby_ itu. Mata rusa dengan bulu mata yang lebat dan lentik tanpa sentuhan _mascara,_ hidung kecil yang membuatku ingin mengecupnya berkali-kali,dan bibirnya yang tipis berwarna kemerahan dengan sedikit sentuhan pelembab bibir membuat gadis ini bernilai sempurna dimataku. Aku ingin mendekap tubuh rampingnya itu sembari menyesap harum alami yang melekat di tubuhnya dan mengecup halus bibir tipisnya itu kalau saja kita sudah lama berkenalan,sedangkan aku? Baru kaliini aku bertemu denganya. Apa kata orang lain nanti kalau aku tiba-tida mengecup bibirnya sekarang,aku tidak mesum seperti kkamjong _for your information._ Dia malaikat.

"Gwenchana? Ya,Ireona!"–aku sedikit _modus_ dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi-nya itu. Sebagai lelaki gentle aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku sekarang.

Setelah beberapa detik,ia membuka dan mengerjap imut mata rusa-nya itu. Astaga indah sekali _makhluk_ ini.

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja" suara lembut-nya kini semakin membuatku merinding. Lalu ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk rok-nya sambil membuang nafas pelan.

Setelahnya ia menatapku tidak bergerak. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hari ini? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Kedua teman-nya kita menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya tapi tidak digubris oleh gadis itu. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya bidadari. Walaupun nanti aku sudah mengetahui namanya,aku tidak peduli.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" –aku berhasil menyadarkannya.

"aa–ah ya. Ya aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku Oh Sehun,Sehun saja" aku mengulurkan tangan,dan kali ini _modus_ ku sedikit keterlaluan. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kelembutan tanganya itu.

"Xi Luhan"–DIA MEMBALAS ULURAN TANGANKU,ASTAGA. Ini.. halus dan hangat.

"Ekhem,Maaf tapi,teman baru kami harus makan. Kau lapar kan Luhan?" Sialan,Yeoja bermata panda itu merusaknya. Jadi bidadari ini murid baru ya? Pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatnya. Dan..dia sekelas dengan Zitao? XII-Fisika ya? Baiklah. Bidadari,aku akan mengejarmu.

"Ya–yaa aku lapar. Jadi.. sampai berjumpa lain waktu Sehun" ia berlalu sambil tersenyum manis,dan aku melayang dibuatnya.

 _Sehun Pov End_

 **…**

 **…**

 _Author Pov_

Semenjak kejadian tadi,Luhan tidak berhenti tersenyum. Setiap kali ia membayangkan wajah ' _pangeranya_ ',pipinya akan merona seketika dan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Luhan pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya,tapi ia tetap menyangkal kalau ia jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sesungguhnya Luhan masih belum siap untuk jatuh cinta lagi,apalagi ia sendiri masih trauma atas kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan pertanyaan Zhoumi tadi pagi masih juga terngiang di otaknya. Ia sungguh tidak mau mengulang masalalu-nya. Saat itu,2 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian terburuknya. Zhoumi yang sudah memberikan ' _hadiah special'_ tepat di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 16. Saat itu adalah acara makan-makan,dan Xi Doyoung– _appa_ luhan– sedang memperkenalkan anak semata wayangnya itu ke seluruh direksi dan kawan lamanya. Karena merasa bosan,Luhan pamit ke toilet dan ia bertemu Zhoumi di dekat air mancur sedang menatapnya tajam,. Ia mengernyit heran,pasalnya Zhoumi bilang dia tidak bisa datang karena ada rapat keluarga mendadak.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Zhoumi-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kupikir kau tidak bisa hadir kar_ –"

 _"_ _kita akhiri. Kau,dan aku. Hubungan kita selesai. Tidak ada kata kita lagi sekarang. Lupakan semuanya,anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi. Anggap semua ini bohong,Luhan. Maafkan aku tapi_ – _"_

 _"_ _apa salahku? Aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya,tolong_ – _"_

 _"_ _tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki! Kau tidak salah apapun tapi aku yang salah! Aku mencintaimu,itu salah luhan! Sesungguhnya pernyataan itu salah,kenyataanya adalah aku tidak pernah mencintaimu! Bahkan kau-bukan-cinta-pertamaku!"_

 _Luhan terdiam. Dadanya naik-turun menahan emosi. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika. Air matanya sudah tidak sanggup ia bendung lagi,sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakannya. Seluruh persendiannya mati bekerja,tubuhnya terasa mati sekarang,benar-benar mati. Setiap kata yang Zhoumi lontarkan bagaikan cambukan yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari itu._

 _"_ _aku membohongimu luhan. Hubungan kita tidak sehat. Hubungan kita salah,dan seharusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tidak mau hanya kau yang mencintaiku sedangkan aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Jadi,mulai detik ini kita sudah tidak ada lagi kata 'kita' luhan. Yang ada sekarang hanya 'kau' dan 'aku' tidak ada 'kita'! Anggap semuanya yang pernah 'kita' lalui itu hanya mimpi buruk! Anggap ciuman pertama itu juga mimpi buruk!"_

 _Dan kali ini luhan ingin sekali melempar dirinya dari lantai teratas 'istana'-nya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kata-kata pedas yang Zhoumi lontarkan. Ia ingin bangun dari tidurnya dan berharap ini hanyalah mimpi lalu esok harinya ia masih bisa tidur nyenyak di lengan kekasihnya itu,tapi nyata. Ia bodoh. Terlalu egois karena membiarkan lelaki di hadapannya ini tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Cinta kepada-nya. Kepada luhan._

 _"_ _selesai. Semuanya sudah selesai Xi Luhan. Aku pergi,jangan pernah mencariku"_

 _Setelah itu Zhoumi berlalu pergi meninggalkan luhan yang menangis. Membuat polesan make-up nya luntur dan dress berwarna peach selututnya kini tak berbentuk. Ia benar-benar berantakan sekarang. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak,berdoa semoga Zhoumi kembali ke genggaman-nya tapi kini terlambat. Bahkan luhan sendiri tidak mengetahui apa masalahnya sehingga Zhoumi mengakhirinya secara sepihak. Esok harinya luhan mencoba mencari Zhoumi kemana-mana tapi nihil. Zhoumi bak menghilang ditelan bumi,bahkan di seluruh sudut China tidak ada jasad-nya samasekali. Luhan makin terpuruk. Hingga Zhuya dan Doyoung mengetahui keadaan luhan. Mereka bertanya-tanya lalu akhirnya Luhan menjelaskan secara detail._

 _Setelah kejadian itu,Zhuya_ –eomma Luhan– _semakin mem-protect anaknya. Ia ingin semuanya hanya yang terbaik untuk anak semata wayangnya,pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Xi. Ia tidak ingin mengenalkan anaknya pada dunia luar lagi,karena ia takut anaknya hanya tambah menderita. Luhan tidak meneruskan masa SMA-nya di sekolah,dia jadi meneruskannya di rumah. Mengikuti HomeSchooling adalah jalan terbaik,menurut sudut pandang Ah Rin._

 _2 tahun kemudian,Anak perusahaan appa-nya di korea sedang membutuhkan bimbingan. Dan terpaksa keluarga Xi pindah ke korea._

 _Flashback End_

 **…**

 **…**

"Hey Luhan,kau mau menceritakan sesuatu?" Yixing membuyarkan lamunan luhan.

Kini mereka sudah duduk nyaman di kantin. Kantin ini indoor,tentu saja membuat murid-muridnya merasa nyaman. Jajanan dan menu disini macam-macam. Ada yang dari dalam,bahkan luar negeri. Sistem pengambilan jajanan/makan siang disini menggunakan kartu pelajar (digesek) . Jadi,hanya siswa/siswi disini saja yang bisa memesan makanan.

"Lu,kau ini sering melamun. Ada apa? Apa keluargamu baik-baik saja? Kau bukan korban pelece–Aw! Lay! Sakit!" Ocehan Zitao berganti menjadi ringisan,puncuk kepalanya mendapat hadiah–lagi– dari Yixing.

"Kau ini sembarangan kalau berbicara"

"sudahlah,aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menceritakannya. Jadi,2 tahun yang lalu…"

Luhan pun menceritakan setiap detail ceritanya. Bahkan ia menceritakan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat itu. Yixing dan Zitao senantiasa mendengarnya dengan serius dan sesekali menyesap _Green Tea_ yang selalu mereka minum. Luhan dengan percaya diri menceritakan semuanya,karena sekarang ia percaya dengan temannya itu. Ia hanya percaya dengan Yixing dan Zitao saat ini.

"….dan akhirnya aku pindah kesini. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan aku tidak tau keadaanya setelah hari itu. Dan ternyata ia disini. Kalau sampai eomma tau,aku pasti sudah pindah sekolah lagi besok. Eomma sangat membenci Zhoumi. Dan sekarang suruhan eomma pasti sedang memata-mataiku,bahkan sekarang aku sedang berhadapan dengan kalian,pasti ada seseorang yang sedang memata-mataiku. Eomma masih belum bisa melepaskan-ku ke dunia luar lagi setelah itu."

"apa kau tidak merasa tersiksa Luhan?"

"Lay,sesungguhnya aku ingin hidup bebas. Tapi,aku tau eomma menyayangiku. Ia tidak ingin kehilanganku. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk-ku"

"aku minta maaf sebelumnya,tapi–apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

"Kupikir iya tao. Kau tau? Bahkan tadi pagi kami sempat bertengkar karena eomma ingin _bodyguard_ -nya mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Hahah"

"Lalu selama kau diam dirumah,apa kau sempat keluar?" Yixing mulai banyak bicara sekarang.

"tidak selain ke acara-acara tertentu,pesta,dan juga berkunjung ke rumah kakek-ku di Rusia"

"Lalu? Ke mall?"

"Maid di rumahku selalu menyediakan apapun yang aku butuhkan. Semuanya. Lengkap dan tidak ada kata kurang. Um.. mungkin"

"Woah. Itu ajaib,oke? Kau tau,kau harus mencoba sesuatu yang belum pernah kau rasakan selama kau terkurung dirumah. Latihan _Wushu_ denganku misalkan. Itu mengasyikan. Setidaknya kalau belum cedera" Zitao berucap asal,lalu ia menceritakan tentang kegiatan _Wushu_ -nya itu. Sebetulnya tidak terlalu penting memang,tapi Luhan menyukainya. Luhan belum pernah merasakan dunia luar selain rumah.

"…aku mengikuti kelas tambahan _Wushu_ ,dia dance–"Zitao menunjuk Yixing sambil mengambil minuman yang ada di depannya–punya Yixing sebenarnya.

"Lalu kau akan mengikuti kelas tambahan apa? Apa kau punya pengalaman di bidang music? Kau bisa mengikuti kelas vocal bersama Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,dan Junmen."

"Joonmyeon! Joonmyeon! Tidak usah memaksakan menggailnya Joonmyeon kalau kau belum bisa! Sudah kubilang Suho saja! Dan juga–apa ini?! Kau mengambil jatah minumanku! Dasar panda bodoh!" Yixing berucap tidak santai sembali merebut minumannya yang tadi di ambil zitao.

"hahaha. Kalian ini,sudahlah.."

"Lagi pula apa salahnya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Junmen hah?! Kau ini siapa? Pacarnya?! –Ah aku lupa. Hehe." detik itu juga kedua pipi Yixing bersemu merah. Luhan tersenyum penuh arti,sedangkan Zitao menyeringai.

"Aku ingin mengikuti Volly" Luhan berujar penuh semangat.

 **…**

 **…**

Yeoja bermarga Xi itu tengah mengeringkan rambut indah-nya. Tubuhnya sekarang sangat wangi berbalut piyama berwarna biru langit. Ia sangat bersemangat sekarang,karena akan menanyakan hal penting kepada eommanya. Setelah selesai dan rapih,ia bergegas turun ke bawah. Ia memasuki ruang dance,yang biasa dipakai eommanya latihan yoga. Disanalah Xi Ah Rin,Yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat masih seperti remaja berusia 20 tahun itu sedang duduk sambil meminum sebotol air putih yang diberikan _maid_ sebelah kanan-nya. Sedangkan _maid_ sebelah kirinya sedang menyeka keringat yang ada di sekitar wajah Ah Rin dengan handuk,akibat kegiatan _yoga_ -nya barusan. Yeoja paruh baya itu Nampak sexy sekarang,dengan peluh dimana-mana dan–pakaian yoga-nya itu. Keatasan senam sedada dan celana senam selutut,penuh dengan keringat,ditambah lagi kulit perutnya yang mulus nampak berkeringat juga. Sebetulnya Luhan tidak ingin menambah beban eomma-nya itu tapi,dia benar-benar harus membicarakannya sekarang.

"Eomma~" Luhan merajuk,sebetulnya itu hanya basa-basi.

"katakana apa yang kau mau,sayang" jawab Ah Rin sambil memejamkan matanya,menikmati pijatan seorang maid yang ada di sebelah kanan-nya tadi.

"ahahah eomma tau saja.. jadi,begini eomma. Kau tau kan,setiap sekolahan mengadakan yang namanya kelas tambahan? Temanku,Zitao mengikuti kelas Wushu dan temanku yang satunya lagi,Yixing mengikuti kelas Dance. Kata mereka kelas tambahan itu mengasyikan dan… yah… kau tahu eomma…"

"iya… jadi?" kali ini Ah Rin serius mendengarkan perkataan anaknya,ia kembali duduk tegak dan kedua maid yang tadi ada di sana sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku ingin ikutan kelas tambahan eomma. Aku ingin mengikuti kelas Volly" setelah mengatakan itu,Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah siap apapun jawaban eomma-nya.

"Kau mau ikut Volly?" Ah Rin menatap sinis.

Luhan mengangguk pelan–"Ne,Eomma"

"Maafkan Eomma sayang,tapi–Kau tau kan?"

"Tapi eomma,Aku sudah besar! Umurku bahkan lebih tua dari kedua temanku tapi–mereka bahkan lebih dewasa dariku eomma!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan nada bicara-nya

"Lu,eomma lelah hari ini. Kita bicarakan besok bersama appa-mu. Tolong–"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti eomma" Luhan menunduk. Tak dipungkiri lagi,ia kecewa.

"Yasudah. Eomma mau mandi dulu. Kau kembali ke kamar dan bergegas tidur. Besok kau masih harus sekolah kan?"

"N–nde eomma. Aku kekamar dulu. Selamat malam eomma,A–aku menyayangimu" Luhan masih menunduk dan pergi kekamar-nya dengan perasaan kecewa.

"kau tau eomma selalu menyayangimu Lu.." Ah Rin bergumam sambil melihat punggung anaknya yang mulai menjauh,dan membuang nafas berat. Lalu ia mengambil telephone ruangan yang tersedia disana dan menekan nomor panggilan 3. "Song _Ahjussi_ ,ke tempatku sekarang" tidak menunggu sampai 5 menit,orang yang barusan ditelepon-nya sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau tau untuk apa aku memanggilmu kemari?"

"Ya nyonya. Ini laporan mengenai teman-teman anak anda. Gadis _modis_ bermata panda itu Huang Zitao. Ayah dan Ibunya merupakan pengusaha kaya,dengan peringkat terkaya ke-5 di _china_. Saat ini keadaan perusahaanya sangat baik,dan bahkan meningkat setiap tahunya. Dan yang berambut kecoklatan dengan lesung di pipi-nya itu Zhang Yixing. Ayahnya seorang pengacara terkenal di _China,_ sedangkan ibunya merupakan pemegang saham terbesar lee company,perusahaan keluarga. Kurang lebih begitulah saya ketahui tentang mereka,Nyonya." Jelas Song _Ahjussi_ sambil memberikan 2 amplop coklat.

"Hem.. keluarga kaya ya,setidaknya mereka sederajat. Lalu apa lagi?" Ah Rin bergumam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran-lembaran foto yang memperlihatkan potret Luhan sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman barunya–kejadian saat di kantin tadi siang.

"ini.. Orang yang pernah–" Song Ahjussi memberikan amplop terakhir dengan foto yang setengah terbuka. Hanya menamakan bagian kepala 'tokoh' yg ada disana.

"Tunggu. Ii–ini?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"sa–saya tidak mengetahuinya nyonya. Zhoumi-ssi bersekolah disana,dan saya benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya nyonya."

"hah,kurang ajar. Ya tuhan,harus kubawa kemana lagi Luhan-ku. Astaga aku bisa stress. Kalau begitu,carikan informasi tentang keluarganya sekarang. Dan jangan pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik bocah itu! Kau boleh pergi"

"Selamat malam nyonya" Song _Ahjussi_ membungkuk sopan lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita paruh baya ini sendirian–lagi.

"Bagaimana ini. Aku tidak mau Luhan jatuh cinta seperti dulu lagi." Ah Rin memandang kesal amplop itu lalu melemparnya.

"Eomma menyayangimu Lu,Maafkan Eomma…"

..To Be Continued..

 _Thankyou_

–Sun,26 Jul'15,Kisuu–

* * *

Haahh ini dia chapter satu-nya guys gimana/? suka/? atau mengecewakan? disini HunHan-nya belum terlalu keliatan,maaf'^'. soalnya mau nuntasin dulu permasalahan masalalu yang lainnya. termasuk Luhan juga. btw thanks yang udh mau review yaa. amat sangat kisuu hargai. dan yang mau berteman lebih dekat sama kisuu pm aja oke? request dan review selalu ditunggu^^.

Thanks To : **niasw3ty,Oh Juna93,luhannieka,Lisasa Luhan,Kiney,NoonaLu, .** Makasih review dan semangatnya yaa^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Hurt

**–Kisuu Present–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROMISE? PROMISE!**

 _MAIN CAST :_

Oh sehun (17th)

Xi Luhan (18th)

Huang Zitao (17th)

Zhang Yixing (17th)

Zhou Mi (18th)

 _SUPORT CAST :_

 _-_ All Exo Member-

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING:**_ Gender Switch,OOC,Typo(s).

 _Semua pemeran milik tuhan,saya cuman minjem nama. Alur cerita 100% murni dari hasil tangan dan otak saya. Karena saya masih pemula jadi tolong jangan di bash atau ngasih review yang tidak berkenan ya^^maybe ini cerita agak absurd so... you don't like? just don't read:)_ _Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka,mungkin ada sedikit cuplikan cerita yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata_. _thanks before and... i hate plagiarism._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ENJOY**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 2_.

 _"_ _Bagaimana ini. Aku tidak mau Luhan jatuh cinta seperti dulu lagi." Ah Rin memandang kesal amplop itu lalu melemparnya._

 _"_ _Eomma menyayangimu Lu,Maafkan Eomma…"_

* * *

Yeoja tinggi bermaga Huang itu kini sedang membenarkan penampilnya didepan cermin besar dengan ukiran emas di sekitar sudut-nya. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya hari ini tapi yeoja manis itu selalu ingin tampil sempurna. Ia mulai memperhatikan lagi penampilannya dari mulai rambut panjangnya yang dikucir kuda dan menyisakan anak rambut tapi tidak membutnya kelihatan berantakan,malah menambah kecantikan seorang Zitao. Seragam putih tulang dengan lengan pendek-nya itu berbalut rompi kecoklatan– _khas_ seragam hari selasa. Lalu ia mulai memperhatikan kebawah,Rok _mini_ kotak-kotak yang hampir menyentuh ujung paha-nya itu meng- _ekspos_ paha mulus dan kaki ramping tanpa cacat. Kakinya berbalut kaus kaki pendek sebatas mata kaki dan _wedges_ coklat yang senada dengan rompi-nya. Sentuhan terakhir,ia menenteng tas _Gucci_ koleksi akhir tahun, yang senada dengan seragam hari selasa-nya. Sebelum keluar ia memoleskan make-up–sangat–tipis,menggunakan _Body Lotion_ yang tidak terlalu banyak,dan menyemprotkan _parfume Aqua Marine_ di beberapa titik tubuhnya. ' _Perfect!_ –gumamnya. Dan sekarang ia siap turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama keluarga Huang yang lainnya.

 _"_ _Good Morning_ semuaanyaaaa." Zitao berteriak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tidak sopan sekali. Duduk yang manis Zitao"

"Baiklah,yang terhormat nyonya Huang Miya. Hihihi"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" kali ini Huang Zhen Li–appa Zitao– berbicara.

"seperti itu saja. Tidak ada yang special. Kenapa?"

"setelah lulus kau mau kemana?" Miya bertanya sambil mengambil sesuap _salad_ buah-nya

"Aku ingin menyusul gege ke Jerman"

"Lalu mengganggu gege-mu disana? Tidak Zitao,appa akan mengirim-mu kembali ke _Qingdao_ sekalian mengurus cabang perusahaan disana."

"Siwon-ge tidak merasa terganggu oleh ku appa! Apa-apaan kalian ini?!"

"Zitao,jangan berteriak di meja makan." Eomma-nya menegur.

"Terserah. Aku tidak lapar,aku pergi." –Zitao langsung menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya lalu meninggalkan ruang makan dengan asap yang mengepul di atas kepalanya.

 **…**

 **…**

Sudah tidak terasa,genap 1 minggu sekarang Luhan bersekolah disini. Semua-nya berjalan dengan lancer dan baik-baik saja. Luhan memiliki banyak teman,dan juga prestasi-nya sangat bagus. Untuk mengalihkan kebosanan dalam belajar,Luhan mengikuti kelas _Volly_ secara sembunyi. Karena takut ibunya tetap _keukeuh_ tidak membolehkannya. Toh walaupun bersembunyi,cepat atau lambat Ah Rin akan mengetahui-nya.

Luhan sampai di sekolah-nya terlalu pagi,ia sendirian di dalam kelas. Untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya,ia mengambil _earphone_ berwarna biru _tosca_ lalu disambungkan ke _ipod_ dengan warna senada miliknya. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya sambil memikirkan kejadian minggu lalu,ia bertengkar dengan eomma-nya. Walaupun bukan pertengkaran hebat,tapi tetap saja ia merasa bersalah. Tapi tentu saja,itu bukan semua salahnya. Eomma-nya terlalu egois karena tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan,padahal luhan sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengenal dunia luar selain rumah.

 _Puk_

Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Luhan- _ssi_?"

Luhan-pun membuka kedua matanya lalu mengerjap lucu. "Ya?" –jawabnya masih setngah sadar.

"aku duduk disini ya?"

"Oh?Nn–ne. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun- _ssi?_ " –ternyata Sehun yang datang dan menepuk bahu luhan tadi. Dan sekarang ia duduk di samping-ny,di bangku milik Zitao.

"sebelumnya,jangan terlalu formal. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong.. ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah,Lu."

"Aa–ah ya.. aku tau. Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat haha. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"yang mana?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"mengunjungimu,melihatmu"

Pipi luhan bersemu, "aku serius,"

"Aku-pun begitu. Hey luhan,kau sakit? Wajahmu merah." Sehun baru saja akan menyentuh pipi kiri luhan,

"Ti–tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Tapi luhan menghindari-nya. Luhan bukan _type_ yeoja yang suka disentuh sembarangan.

"Ooh o–oke. Uum ya.." sehun menarik kembali tangan-nya yang barusan terangkat,lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia merasa canggung sekarang.

"Lu– Kau akhir pekan ini.. ada–ah ani. Kau harus ikut aku akhir pekan ini,sejujurnya aku tidak menerima penolakan. Tapi kurasa itu terlalu egois namanya"

"Aku–" Seketika,luhan langsung mengingat ibunya. Ibunya selalu melarang,apalagi keluar bersama orang asing. Tapi itu hak-nya, _iya-kan?_

"Ya. Ya,mengapa tidak?" Luhan menyanggupi-nya.

"Baiklah. Sungai Han,jam 3 siang. Hahah"

"oke."

Dan sekarang mereka merasa canggung lagi,namun tiba-tiba–

"Aku membenci mereka! Arghh aku ini bukan boneka!" Anak panda datang.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Oh Sehun? Apa yang–"

"aku sedang menemaninya,panda"

"oh." Jawab-nya singkat.

"Kalau kau berniat mengajak-nya untuk pergi kencan,kurasa kau harus mengurungkan niat isengmu itu. Kau harus menghadapi yang mulia,Xi Ah Rin. Iya kan lu?"

"Hah? Ii–iya tapi," Luhan bingung sekarang.

"Maksudmu? Baru saja aku mengajaknya pergi,akhir pekan ini. Dan ia menyetujuinya." Dan Sehun ikut bingung. Kali ini telunjuk-nya mengarah ke luhan.

"Loh? Lu? Kau–"

"Ah! Yixing!" Berterimakasih-lah kepada Yixing yang datang tepat pada waktunya.

" _pokerface_? Apa yang–"

"Um–Sehun. Kurasa kelasku mulai ramai. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau–"

"Oh astaga aku lupa,aku harus menyalin tugas jongdae. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Lu,sampai bertemu lagi" Sehun beranjak dari bangku Zitao lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangan-nya kearah Luhan.

"Ya.. sampai bertemu lagi Oh Sehun" Luhan bergumam,tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yixing dan Zitao.

"Jadi... ada yang mau menjelaskan sesuatu?" Zitao duduk,sambil menaruh tas-nya. Lalu berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Zi,Xing,kalian harus membantuku. Aku mohon~" Luhan mengeluarkan jurus-nya.

"Uum,kalau kau menyuruhku untuk menemanimu akhir pekan ini,aku sungguh minta maaf Xi,Sabtu dan Minggu aku selalu menetap di _Busan,_ kakek-ku disana _._ Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Setidaknya aku masih memilikimu Zitao. Kumohon kumohon kumohon~"

"Tapi lu–"

"Kupastikan Sehun membawa teman-nya. Agar kau tidak merasa kebosanan."

"lagipula,untuk apa aku ikut?"

"Sesuatu bisa terjadi,kalau Xi Ah Rin mengetahuinya dan kau tau zi? Dia tidak akan tinggal diam karena melihat anaknya bersama orang lain selain kita lalu–ya.. kurasa kau paham Tao."

"Tapi Lay,kupikir Ah Rin tidak akan sejahat itu. Ayolah lagipula dia manusia,dan bukan penyihir yang ada di dalam novel fiksi _favorite_ –mu itu."

"Tao,kurasa Lay benar. Tidak ada yang tau siasat asli eommaku. Ayolah,kalian sahabatku." Luhan mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya,merajuk sambil menontonkan _puppy eyes_ yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Hahh,Baiklah baiklaah! aku ikut" –dan akhirnya Zitao mengalah. Karena memang tidak ada cara lain.

"Zitao _jjang_! Thanks~" Luhan berujar senang sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Lalu,aku harus apa?"

"Akhir pekan,Sungai Han pukul 3. Jangan telat!"

"Hnn." Zitao menjawabnya dengan gumam-an malas.

 **…**

 **…**

Bel tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah usai. Siswa/siswi yang merasa suntuk karena seharian mempekerjakan otaknya bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas masing-masing dengan hati yang ringan. Kelas XII-Fisika yang tadinya berisi 20 murid kini tinggal menyisakan beberapa,dengan 3 Yeoja _popular_ diantaranya.

"Lay,kapan kau pergi ke _Busan?_ " Zitao membuka percakapan.

"Entahlah,kenapa? Mau ikut?"

"Kalau aku tidak memiliki janji dengan rusa _China_ ini mungkin iya. Lagipula,Luhan–ah. Apa yang kau takuti _sih?_ _It's just a date_. Kalian tidak kawin lari."

"Hahh… Kurasa ini bukan 'hanya' tapi ini diluar 'hanya' Zi…." Luhan menghela nafas berat dan member jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "….. Eomma makin menutupku. Bahkan eomma memberitahu Yoon songsae untuk tidak membiarkan aku mendekati 'orang asing' dikelas. Selain kalian. Bahkan aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan lawan jenis. Aku tau ini gila dan…. Kuno. Semenjak kejadian aku berbicara dengan-nya…" Luhan kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memandang kearah Zhoumi yang sedang merapihkan bara-barangnya–"…Eomma tidak suka aku berdekatan dengan namja."

Tangan Yixing terulur meraih bahu sempit Luhan. Ia membelai halus dan memberikan sejuta kelembutan bak seorang ibu yang memberikan ketenangan bagi anak-nya. "Sudahlah Lu,toh waktu itu kau bilang ini yang terbaik untukmu bukan? Tersenyumlah,dunia tidak akan berakhir hanya karena Ah Rin yang semakin mengkekangmu. _Iya kan?_ "

"Terimakasih Xing. Kau yang terbaik." Lalu Luhan tersenyum lembut setelahnya.

"Lay-ah, _kajja_. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kakak-nya yang tampan ini terlambat tiba di rumah,dan juga tidak ingin calon kakak-nya yang manis terlantar." Namja dengan senyum angelic di wajahnya itu datang sambil memeluk pinggang Lay posesif. .

"menjijikan. Bahkan kalian belum menikah,dan–apa itu?! kalian sudah saling menyentuh?! Yang benar saja. Kau sama mesum-nya dengan adik-ku. Uuh~ aku sakit perut melihatnya lu~" Zitao berpura-pura memasang wajah menyedihkanya.

"Bilang saja kau iri,anak panda." Kali ini Suho–Joonmyeon mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tu–tunggu. Joonmyeon lepaskan tanganmu atau aku akan sangat membencimu" Lay mendesis kesal karena tingkah memalukan tunangan-nya,padahal pipinya sekarang sedang merona parah. Ya. Kim Joonmyeon adalah tunangan dari Zhang Yixing. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan pertunangan selama 3 tahun,tepat saat Lay baru saja memasuki tingkat pertama. Tak dipungkiri bahwa kedua insan yang sangat berbeda sifat ini saling mencintai satu sama lain. Seluruh siswa/siswi bahkan seluruh penjuru sekolah dan dunia kebisnisan tau. Zhang Yixing,putri bungsu pengacara Zhang sudah terikat oleh tali pertunangan dengan Kim Joonmyeon,pewaris satu-satunya _Amateur Company_.

"Astaga,lebih baik aku memakan segudang paku daripada harus dibenci olehmu." Suho menggodanya sambil mencolek pelan dagu Yixing,membuat yang dicolek makin menatapnya tajam. Padahal pipinya semakin memerah sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Kajja. Adikmu masih sakit?"

"Ya,tapi kata perawat suhu badan-nya sudah membaik. Tinggal istirahat beberapa hari lagi lalu sembuh total. Berterimakasihlah kepada calon adik iparku. Haha"

"Yak,Junmen,aku heran. Kenapa pacar adik-ku memiliki kakak yang bahkan tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Astaga,kau anak angkat?!" dan sekarang Zitao mengeluarkan wajah pura-pura kaget-nya. Membuat luhan terkekeh geli.

"Aku belum pernah melihat adikmu,Suho-ya." Luhan mulai membuka suara.

"Oh benarkah? Mungkin karena ia berada di tingkat satu dan tentu saja ia sedang sakit semenjak 4 hari yang lalu. Selasa depan ada jamuan makan malam di rumah-ku. Dengan senang hati aku mengajak kalian dan kalau kau mau kau bisa berkenalan dengan adik-ku Lu"

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Ada acara apa dirumahmu?"

"Peringatan 3 tahun-nya pertunangan kami. Ini berlebihan, _iya kan?_ " kali ini Yixing yang bersuara.

"Kupikir itu tidak berlebihan. Akan kuusahakan datang. Kalau kau Zitao?"

"Sudah kupastikan adik-ku si hitam itu ikut. Kalian pasti bisa menebak-nya."

"Kalian sesama hitam,tidak usah saling meledek!"

"Berisik kau junmen. Sudah sana kalian pergi. Menyusahkan saja"

Akhirnya pasangan muda itu-pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Zitao yang sekarang tengah terlibat percakapan ringan. Semenjak Luhan menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini,Zitao selalu menemani Luhan menunggu jemputannya datang–Luhan tidak diperbolehkan mengemudi kendaraan sendiri semenjak percakapan singkatnya dengan Zhoumi–,dan Zitao samasekali tidak keberatan. Toh akhirnya dia pulang sendirian.

"Zi,sepertinya–ada yang.." Luhan memandang seseorang dengan postur tubuh–amat sangat–tinggi sedang bersender di samping pintu,kelihatan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia mengenali siapa dia. Belum juga Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Zitao ikut menoleh kebelakang. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa orang yang sedang di lihat oleh Luhan sekarang.

"Kau perlu bicara Zi,Lagipula–"

"Eits _no no_ yang aku hormati. Kau belum dijemput Shin _Ahjussi_. Lagipula apa yang harus kami bicarakan? Tokoh kartun yang sering Kyungsoo tonton? Jangan bercanda Lu,bahkan aku tidak menyukainya. Hahaha"

 _Ringtone hanphone_ Luhan berbunyi nyaring. Luhan melihat siapa yang menelepon-nya,lalu tersenyum senang sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

" _Sopan-lah sedikit dengan sepupumu ini Lu! Aku sudah di bandara. Kau sudah berjanji akan menjemputku. Kau tidak lupa kan?_ " seru suara di seberang sana.

"Eoh? _Jiejie_ sudah sampai? Cepat sekali.." Luhan melihat jam tangan-nya ".. Di jadwal,penerbangan _China_ – _Korea_ akan tiba 30 menit lagi.."

" _Penerbanganku dipercepat. Sudahlah cepat kemari. Aku merindukanmu!_ "

"Aww _jie_ itu terdengar menggelikan hihi. Baiklah,aku segera kesana!"

 ** _Pip_** –Luhan memutuskan sambungan.

"Siapa? Itu bukan telepon pura-pura kan?" Zitao bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya,tanda ia sangat penasaran.

"Sepupuku,baru pulang setelah pertukaran pelajaran dari _china_. Dia akan bersekolah disini juga! Aku sangat senang. Dan sekarang aku harus menjemputnya ke bandara. Kupikir Shin Ahjussi sudah menunggu." Luhan menjawab sambil melihat jam tangan-nya–lagi.

"oh,baiklah. Aku langsung pulang."

"kau pulang lewat mana? Jendela? Ku peringatkan sekali lagi,kau harus bicara dengan-nya. Sudah ya,aku pergi. Bye!" Luhan melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan kelas yang sekarang benar-benar sepi. Tinggalah Zitao sendirian,dan seorang namja jangkung yang masih setia menanti-nya di depan kelas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana?" namja jangkung itu menghampiri yeoja bermata panda itu yang sedang duduk tertunduk sambil memainkan gantungan boneka panda kecil yang menggantung manis di ujung tali tas _Gucci-_ nya.

Zitao menegakkan kepalanya. "Aap–apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"kita perlu bicara Zi,jangan menjauhiku lagi.. kumohon,ini menyiksaku.." Wu Yifan–namja jangkung itu–membuang nafas berat.

"apa yang harus dibicarakan? Ini sudah berakhir Kris,sudahlah. Aku senang saat semuanya sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang kau malah mencariku,itu menggangguku Tuan Wu." Zitao berucap sinis,tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah Kris–Yifan–yang semakin memburuk tiap kali mendengar penuturan tajam dari bibir tipis Zitao. Kris makin tersiksa.

"Kau tau zi? Aku menyesal. Disini–" Kris menggiring tangan Zitao ke dada kiri-nya "–disini sesak. Kumohon.."

"Aku tidak akan termakan omonganmu untuk kedua kalinya wu,jangan ganggu aku. Berjanjilah ini terakhir kalinya kau menggangguku wu." Zitao menarik paksa tangan-nya yang tadi di genggam oleh Kris.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Kau ingin jawaban asli atau bohong? Kalau kau memilih opsi pertama jawabannya ya. Kau sangat mengganggu sekarang. Pergilah yifan," Zitao mendorong bahu lebar Kris lalu beranjak dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas sebelum lenganya dicengkram sedikit kuat.

"kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Lepaskan Kris,ini sakit."

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkanku."

"Bicaralah,lihat? Telingaku akan mendengarnya dengan jelas" Zitao menyelipkan anak rambut yang menghias wajah manis-nya itu ke belakang telinga.

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya. Tapi aku tidak bosan mengatakannya. Aku minta maaf.. sungguh. Maafkan aku. Itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu Zi! Bahkan kau tidak mendengar semua percakapanku denga wanita itu kan? Kumohon,dengarkan dulu baik-baik. Itu semua–"

"Cukup Kris,aku pulang. Kupikir kau akan membicarakan tentang _Gucci Bag_ terbaru rilisan appa-mu. Ternyata bukan,membuang waktu saja. Kutinggal ya?" Zitao menggerakan kaki jenjangnya dengan cuek meninggalkan Kris yang masih mematung meratapi nasibnya.

"Maafkan aku Zi.." Kris jatuh terduduk membiarkan air mata lolos dari mata elang-nya.

Sebenarnya masalah yang menimpa Kris dan Tao sangat _Complicated_ dan pasaran. Masalah ini sepele,hanya salah paham. Tapi kalau ditilik dari korbanya–Zitao–mungkin ini memang masalah berat. Urusan hati,tidak ada satu orangpun yang ingin merasakan sesaknya sakit hati bukan?

 _Flashback_

 _Hari ini genap 6 bulan Zitao berpacaran dengan kekasihnya_ – _Kris. Ia sedang belajar membuat cupcake bersama Kyungsoo kekasih adiknya dengan bantuan para maid. Ia berencana akan membuat 6 cupcake untuk kekasihnya itu,dan juga candle light dinner yang sudah ia susun di halaman belakang. Tao memekik senang saat melihat hasil cupcake yang sudah di buatnya. Sebelum ia beranjak pergi ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri,ia mengantar Kyungsoo sampai halaman depan yang akan pamit pulang. Sebetulnya tidak pulang,tapi jongin menyeretnya kencan._

 _Kini ia sudah cantik dengan gaun berwarna merah jambu yang tidak terlalu mencolok selutut dan menggunakan wedges warna senada. Rambut hitam malam-nya ia biarkan terurai manis dengan ujung-nya yang menggantung seperti per. Polesan make-up tipis menghias wajah cantik-nya,dan sekarang ia terlihat sempurna. Langkah terakhir,ia tinggal menelpon Kris bahwa semuanya sudah siap. Ini bukan kejutan,karena Zitao tidak ingin semuanya berakhir sia-sia. Zitao sudah menyusun semuanya dan membuat janji dengan Kris,karena namja blasteran kesayanganya itu orang sibuk_ – _walaupun masih kelas 10._

 _"_ _gege!~ cepat kemari. Aku sudah siap." Zitao berseru,ia terlewat senang._

 _"_ _Peach,maaf.. gege lupa mengabarimu..tadi pagi appa bilang kalau produk baru-nya di Canada gagal diluncurkan. Dan aku harus ikut denganya ke Canada selama 2 hari. Maafkan aku ya.."_

 _"_ _Begitukah? Baiklah ge.. tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti,pulanglah dengan selamat ya. Aku mencintaimu"_

 ** _Pip_** – _Sambungan diputus secara sepihak._

 _Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. Ini memang sudah biasa. Bahkan bukan hanya sekali,tapi berkali-kali Kris selalu melanggar janji denganya. Setiap kali Zitaoingin merayakan hari jadi-nya dengan Kris,namja itu selalu menjawab 'Untuk apa merayakan yang seperti itu? kekanakan sekali,percayalah bahwa aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu kalau kita melewatkan perayaan itu Zi'. Zitao tersentuh memang. Tapi ia yeoja. Dan jangan lupa,ia memang kekanakan. Ia berjalan gontai menaiki tangganya. Yang ia inginkan hanya tidur sambil mendekap erat fuzi_ – _boneka pandanya._

 _"_ _Bereskan semuanya. Makanan-nya jangan dibuang,simpan saja di lemari pendingin,hangatkan besok untuk sarapanku. Si Kris itu tidak datang. Huh aku lelah" Zitao mengerucut imut bibirnya._

 _"_ _Baik nyonya,selamat malam." Maid yang barusan ia perintah membungkuk sopan lalu pergi kearah dapur belakang._

 _Keesokan harinya,ia ingin jalan-jalan ke daerah myeongdong. Dan juga ia sedang ingin sendiri,menghilangkan penat karena rasa kecewanya tadi malam. Jalan menuju myeongdongkebetulan lewat rumah Kris,kekasihnya. Karena sifat isengnya,ia sengaja mampir ke rumah Kris,siapa tau Wu Ahjumma ada di dalam. Matanya menjelajah kesegala penjuru ruangan. Namun Matanya berubah memicing ketika melihat dua pasang sepatu di depan ruang belajar kekasihnya. Yang satu sudah dipastikan milik Kris,karena Zitao tau itu adalah sepatu kesayanganya. Dan yang satu lagi tentu saja bukan milik nyonya Wu. Karena Zitao juga tahu,bahwa selera Nyonya Wu sangat sama denganya. Menggunakan Wedges,sedangkan yang ia lihat sekarang merupkan sepatu flat biasa._

 _Tunggu_

 _'_ _Kalau ini sepatu Kris,Kenapa Kris disini? Bukanya ia sedang di Canada?' batin Zitao. Perasaan gugup bercampur gelisah mulai menyeranginya. Pikiran negative mulai menjalar di pikiranya. Namun Zitao adalah Yeoja yang selalu berfikir positif. Perlahan ia memegang gagang pintu bulat dengan gantungan boneka ulat,namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dari dalam. Suara Kris,kekasihnya._

 _"…_ _.kupikir begitu. Lagipula aku tidak pernah serius denganya. Dia hanya pelampiasanku saja untuk melupakanmu. Dan juga,kemana saja kau selama ini. Aku merindukanmu. Kau tau,aku membatalkan acara makan malam denganya beralasan bahwa aku sedang di Canada,hanya demi menemuimu. Aku kaget,ternyata kau kembali ke Korea"_

 _"_ _Kau jahat Yifan… dia anak yang polos dan manis,terlalu bodoh hingga kau mempermainkanya. Ya,aku sadar. Aku terpuruk setelah memutuskanmu. Maafkan aku.." Kini terdengar jelas suara yeoja itu._

 _"_ _sudahlah. Kau akan kemana hari ini? Aku akan mengantarmu pergi. Sekedar melepas rasa rinduku."_

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau me_ – _"_

 ** _Cklek_** – _Pintu Ruangan itu terbuka_

 _Dan_ – _Zitao muncul dengan mata sembabnya_

 _Perih,itu yang Tao rasakan sekarang. Sangat perih. Ingin mati rasanya. Melihat pemandangan di depanya,Kris sedang memeluk posesif pinggang Yeoja dihadapanya,dan Yeoja itu mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher jenjang Kris. Zitao tau maksud kata orang sekarang 'Cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil',dan ini saatnya. Saat Kris yang notabene cinta pertamanya sedang bermesraan dengan cinta pertamanya. Ya. Zitao mengenalnya. Yeoja itu,Na Haeryung,Cinta pertama Kris. Dan_ – _apa tadi Kris bilang? Tidak pernah serius? Pelampiasan? Cukup sudah._

 _"_ _Aku baru tau,Canada buka cabang daerah Seoul ya Kris. Aku bodoh." Zitao tersenyum miris. Tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua belah pipi chubby-nya_

 _Kris dan Haeryung terbelalak saat mereka menyadari siapa yang datang dan berani-beraninya membuka pintu sembarangan._

 _"_ _Taozi.. In_ – _ini,Kk_ – _kau.. Seben_ – _" Kris beranjak untuk meraih pipi chubby Zitao yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Sesak melihat panda kecilnya itu menangis,terlebih itu ulahnya._

 _"_ _JANGAN MENDEKAAT!" Zitao berteriak histeris. "Kau,Wu Yifan. Kita selesai. Dan aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terimakasih,karena selama ini kau tidak pernah memberikan apapun untukku. Kau pikir aku ini bukan manusia? Kau bodoh atau apa? Jangan mencariku walaupun sebetulnya aku tidak yakin kau akan mencariku atau tidak. Dan aku_ – _"_

 _"_ _Taozi,jangan seperti ini. Kum_ – _"_ _kris mencoba mendekat lagi sekarang. Kalau kau ingin tau kabar Haeryung,wanita itu masih dalam posisi Shock nya sekarang._

 _"_ _KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT! KAU SUDAH BODOH,TULI JUGA HAH?! Aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya aku berbicara denganmu Kris,aku berjanji. Aku akan membiarkanmu sekarang. Dan aku akan menganggap semua ini hanya hal bodoh. Kau,dan aku hanya hal bodoh. Kalau orang lain bertanya apakah kau mantan kekasihku maka dengan senang hati aku menjawab 'Aku dan Kris tidak pernah kenal. Hubungan kami dulu hanya hal bodoh. Bahkan aku tidak mencintainya.' Itu yang kau inginkan aku menjawab kan?kita selesai. Ketika kakiku melangkah keluar dari rumah ini,aku akan melupakanya. Semuanya"_

 _Zitao berlari keluar mansion milik_ – _mantan kekasihnya dan langsung memasuki mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadinya. Kris tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengejarnya,mengejar Zitao-nya. Sesungguhnya semua ini memang salahnya,tapi ada sedikit salah paham. Kris tidak sejahat yang Zitao kira._

 _Keesokan hari-nya,Hannyoung gempar dengan Gossip hubungan Kris dan Zitao,pasangan yang paling serasi saat itu,kandas ditengah jalan. Zitao yang menanggapinya hanya melenggang tidak peduli. Sikap-nya pun kini berubah. Terkesan tomboy,galak,dan cuek. Yixing sampai bingung dibuatnya,ia tidak habis fikir kenapa Zitao yang notabene Yeoja popular yang super cute dan manis kini berubah 360 derajat. Berbeda Zitao,berbeda pula dengan Kris. Namja itu semakin gencar mengejar bahkan menguntit Zitao kemanapun ia pergi. Namun tetap saja,Zitao bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Namja itu ada. Kris tersiksa sekarang,ingin mati rasanya. Ia menyesal dengan semuanya. Dengan awal yang salah. Ia menyesal. Rugi di pihak Kris,namun beruntung di pihak namja-namja genit yang sudah lama mengincar Tao. Semenjak putus-nya hubungan Tao-Kris,banyak sekali namja berhamburan menyatakan cinta kepada Zitao. Bahkan tidak sedikit pula dari mereka yang merupakan siswa Junior High School. Dan Kris tidak bosan membentak seluruh namja yang berani menyentuh Zitao-nya. Seterusnya seperti itu. Zitao yang tidak peduli,dan Kris yang tidak bosan mengejarnya._

 _Flashback End_

 **…**

 **…**

Luhan berjalan di koridor meninggalkan ruang kelasnya barusan. Ia berbohong pada Zitao kalau Ahn Ahjussi sudah menjemputnya,karena sebetulnya Ahn Ahjussi akan menelpon kalau sudah sampai. Luhan berfikir ia harus member waktu untuk anak panda itu berbicara empat mata dengan Kris,mantan kekasihnya. Luhan bahkan sudah tau detail cerita-nya,walaupun bukan Zitao yang menceritakannya. Ya,siapa lagi kalau bukan Yixing yang menceritakannya. Luhan berfikir,ini bukan seluruhnya kesalahan Kris. Zitao hanya perlu mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kris dan–Bam! Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Yixing berpendapat yang sama dengan Luhan,kalau menurutmu Yixing tinggal diam saat Zitao memutuskan Kris jawabanya adalah salah. Yixing bahkan sudah mencoba berbagai hal halus sampai hal ekstrim untuk membujuk sahabatnya,tapi tetap saja. Zitao seakan tidak mau berbicara kalau sudah menyeret nama Kris. Zitao memang pribadi yang keras kepala. _'hahh bahkan kisah cintaku lebih tragis dari kau,Zitao.'_ Batin luhan. Seketika ia teringat dengan sepupunya di bandara. Karena tidak mau membuat sepupunya menunggu lama,ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik pesan singkat untuk sepupunya di seberang sana.

 **To: Xiumin**

 **Message:** ** _Jie_** **,jangan menungguku. Sepertinya Ahn** ** _Ahjusii_** **akan terlambat menjemputku. Jiejie langsung ke rumahku saja. Aku segera kembali. Maafkan aku.**

– _Send_ –

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Untuk mengatasi rasa bosan,ia pergi berkeliling sekolah. Ia terus berjalan,melenggangkan kakinya tanpa arah. Ia tidak tau harus kemana,biar kakinya yang berjalan. Dan disinilah dia. Di lapangan basket indoor yang biasanya dipake latihan basket dan wushu. Ia sering kesini,kalau Zitao sedang ada latihan. Selain hari latihan zitao,ia tidak pernah kesini. Kecuali saat ini. Ia berjalan dan duduk di bangku penonton,ke-4 dari yang paling atas. Ternyata sedang ada latihan basket,jadi tidak ada salahnya menonton.

Matanya memicing ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Sosok yang tadi pagi menyapa-nya. Yang tadi pagi mengajaknya kencan di akhir pekan. Pipi Luhan bersemu merah ketika mengulang kembali kata 'kencan'. Memang bukan yang pertama,hanya saja sudah terlalu lama.

"Lu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tubuhnya menegang. Bukan,ini bukan suara berat nan lembut milik Sehun. Ini suara–

"Zhoumi? kenapa–" Lidahnya membeku,ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mantan kekasihnya itu kini sedang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sedang menatapnya intens tapi luhan bisa melihat,ada tatapan kekecewaan disana.

"Aku sedang latihan basket. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ak–aku iseng kemari. Aku tidak tau harus kemana,jadi aku kesini."

"ooh" _'Zhoumi tidak berubah. Yatuhan apa yang ku pikirkan'_ –batin luhan.

"Kau tau,semua itu jauh dari apa yang ingin kukatakan." Zhoumi mengalihkan pandanganya ke lapangan.

"maksudmu?"

"2 tahun yang lalu. Saat perayaan hari ulang tahunmu. itu–"

"Sudahlah aku sudah melupakannya. Aku tau aku yang terlalu bodoh. Hah"

"Dengar Lu,kau bahkan tidak tau apapun. Kau tidak bodoh tapi kau belum tau yang sesungguhnya. Ini bukan salahmu dan juga bukan salahku. Aku mencintaimu lu,sangat."

"Kau ini bicara apa _sih_? Aku ti–"

"Lu,dengar.." Zhoumi meraih sebelah tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya. "..Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku mencintaimu? Percayalah. Aku berani sumpah ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kau pikirkan lu–" Mata Luhan terbelalak ketika tanganya di raih Zhoumi.

"–Ada orang dibalik semua ini. Dengarkan kata-kataku Lu. Cinta berani berbuat apapun,cinta membuat kita buta. Cinta yang bisa membuat kita melakukan apapun,tidak memandang baik atau buruknya. Dia,yang berbuat seperti itu padaku,yang terlalu mencintaimu Lu." Kali ini Zhoumi menggenggamnya lebih erat. Sangat erat,sampai Luhan kesakitan.

"Zhou– Le–lepaskan! I–ini–"

"Hey kau,jauhkan tanganmu dari-nya" Zhoumi dan Luhan menengok ke arah namja yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Dia,si albino Oh Sehun.

"Apa pedulimu? Ini bukan urusanmu. Jangan ikut campur." Zhoumi dan Luhan bangkit dari duduknya setelah menghempaskan tangan luhan kasar. Luhan mengerti itu,Zhoumi sedang kesal.

"Ya tuhan. Jelas aku peduli. Dia kesakitan bodoh. Apa kau bahkan tidak bisa memahami wanita?" Kalimatnya terkesan biasa,tapi Sehun mengatakanya dengan kesan dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Tutup mulutmu kalau kau tidak mengerti apa-apa Oh Sehun!"

"Se– Sehun-ah.. sudah–" Luhan mencoba melerai. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Ia tidak pernah dalam posisi ini sebelumnya. Maklum,ia hanya anak rumahan. Dan sekarang ia tau bagaimana berada dalam posisi yang sering ia lihat di serial drama favoritnya.

"Sudahlah,tidak penting aku berurusan denganmu. Ayo pergi dari sini Lu." Zhoumi hendak menarik paksa lengan Luhan. Tapi terlambat. Sehun jauh lebih cepat. Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan penuh perasaan dan melindunginya dibelakang punggung lebarnya.

"Kau–"

 ** _Dugh_**

Tepat saat Zhoumi berbalik,Sehun menendang dada bidang-nya. Zhoumi jatuh tersungkur kebelakang. Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ahk– Iin–Ini" Zhoumi memegang dadanya,tidak bisa dipungkiri tendangan Oh Sehun sangat kuat.

"Apa kau tidak punya _Televisi_ dirumah? Apa kau bahkan tidak tahu berita tentang pertunangan putra sulung dari Oh Kevin?"

"Lalu apa–" Zhoumi mendongkakan kepalanya,mengekspos wajah-nya yang merah padam akibat menahan sakit dan marah.

"Kalau kau mau bertanya apa hubunganya, dia.." Sehun merangkul Luhan mesra. "..Xi Luhan,tunanganku.." Sehun berkata tegas dan mantap.

Zhoumi terbelalak kaget,begitu juga Luhan yang masih mencerna maksud dari semua perkataan namja albino itu. Suasana menjadi hening yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentuman basket yang berpantulan dengan lantai.

..To Be Continued..

 _Thankyou_

–Wed,29 Jul'15,Kisuu–

* * *

And.. beginilah jadinya Chapter 2 sorry for late update okay? Kisu sibuk *jiaah*. Trus kisuu juga agak kecewa bcs review-nya dikit banget.. padahal review sangat dibutuhkan looh. buat yg minta untuk fast update kisuu gak janji ya/? kisuu lumayan sibuk looh sekian bacot-bacotanya. and thanks buat temen kisuu yg duduknya di depan bangku kisuu yang bacotable bgt thanks juga buat yang udh mau review,sebetulnya silent reader sih gak masalah tapi.. ya.. masa kisuu gak dikasih masukan sih,kan sakit:( wks. sekian deh,daritadi ngebacot mulu. review yaa jangan lupaa,dan semoga cerita kisuu bermanfaat buat kalian. yang jelek-nya gausah ditiru oke? sekali lagi ini janji,Request and Review selalu dinanti hwhw. Love dari Kisuu.


	4. Chapter 3 : Call Me Baby

**–Kisuu Present–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROMISE? PROMISE!**

 _MAIN CAST :_

Oh sehun (17th)

Xi Luhan (18th)

Huang Zitao (17th)

Zhang Yixing (17th)

 _SUPORT CAST :_

 _-_ All Exo Member-

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING:**_ Gender Switch,OOC,Typo(s).

 _Semua pemeran milik tuhan,saya cuman minjem nama. Alur cerita 100% murni dari hasil tangan dan otak saya. Karena saya masih pemula jadi tolong jangan di bash atau ngasih review yang tidak berkenan ya^^maybe ini cerita agak absurd so... you don't like? just don't read:)_ _Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka,mungkin ada sedikit cuplikan cerita yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata_. _thanks before and... i hate plagiarism._

.

.

 _ **ENJOY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3 : Call Me Baby**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 2 :_

 _"_ _Kalau kau mau bertanya apa hubunganya, dia.." Sehun merangkul Luhan mesra. "..Xi Luhan,tunanganku.." Sehun berkata tegas dan mantap._

 _Zhoumi terbelalak kaget,begitu juga Luhan yang masih mencerna maksud dari semua perkataan namja albino itu. Suasana menjadi hening yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentuman basket yang berpantulan dengan lantai._

* * *

"Kau tau,aku hampir gila!" Sehun berteriak frustasi tanpa membuka matanya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di kamar Kris. Sudah menjadi ritual memang,kalau-kalau Sehun mendapat masalah,ujung-ujungnya dia pasti akan datang ke ' _pelukan'_ Kris. Kris merupakan sahabat Sehun yang paling dekat,mereka tidak perduli kalau umur mereka terpaut 1 tahun (Kris lebih tua). Walaupun kedekatan mereka tidak terlalu kontras memang,tapi hanya Kris-lah yang tau kebiasaan Sehun,begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku frustasi–astaga!" Ia kembali menggeram,masih memikirkan kejadian hari senin sore. Saat dengan–sangat–entengnya dia mengklaim bahwa Luhan adalah tunanganya. Ia tidak takut dengan yang bernama Zhoumi–atau siapalah. Ia sebetulnya malu,apalagi Luhan ada di sampingnya. dan–apa-apaan?! Dia bahkan merangkulnya? Seorang Oh Sehun,sering disebut sebagai pangeran sekolah yang khas dengan wajah dinginya bersikap romantis? Lebih parahnya lagi,ia meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja di tempat parkiran,tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan selama di sekolahan? Tingkah kekanakannya kembali muncul,dia menghindari Luhan. Ckck Oh Sehun.

"Aku tau,tercatat jelas di wajahmu," Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabat-nya itu.

"Ayolah wu,ini bukan bercandaan. Aku bahkan serius dan sangat serius."

"Aku juga serius. Apa yang mengganggu fikiran-mu itu? Apa kau membutuhkan uang? Kau ingin berlibur tapi tidak ada teman?"

"Bukan bukan! Ini soal yeoja. Kau tau–"

" _I'm so sorry ._ tapi kalau ini masalah yeoja,aku masih dongkol soal itu. Kau tau kan? Apa perlu aku menceritakannya lagi?" Kris kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Saat ia menunjukan wajah memelasnya–untuk yang pertama kali–dihadapan yeoja.

"Aah. Ya. Aku tau,si panda. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kalian?" Kali ini Sehun membuka matanya,lalu duduk tegap sambil memandang Kris.

"Kemarin aku mengejarnya lagi. Entah mengapa aku tidak pernah lelah,sungguh. Bahkan setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya,seperti ada magnet yang terus membuatku memperhatikanya. Ini gila,aku bisa gila. Tapi itu semua tak luput dari penyesalan atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Haah tuhanku."

"Tenanglah,ia hanya butuh waktu. Waktu sampai ia bisa menerima kehadiranmu lagi wu. Yang mungkin menurutnya itu mengganggu–"

"YA! Bahkan kau harus tau,tadi dengan lantangnya dia bilang bahwa aku sangat mengganggunya?! Astaga,lebih baik aku meminta Huang Ahjumma untuk merestuiku segera agar aku bisa menikahi Zitao secepatnya. Ini membunuhku." Kris menggila,tubuhnya seperti pemakai narkoba. Semakin hari semakin kurus,walaupun makan-makanan yang masuk kedalam perutnya itu merupakan makanan sehat dan bergizi.

"Hahh aku mengerti.. sebaiknya–tunggu. Bukankah tujuanku kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu? Kenapa malah kau yang– ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku ke ahlinya saja. Percumah meminta bantuan kepada perjaka tua ditinggal tak dianggap sepertimu. Heheh"

"Kurang ajar kau,awas saja. Karma berlaku kalau kau mengataiku Sehun-ah!" Kris menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala sehun,tapi sehun lebih cepat menahanya.

"Sudah ah,aku tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku pergi,nanti ku telepon lagi. _Bye_ wu!"

"Yak! Sehun–Oh Sehun! Kau mau kemana?! Yak aku ikut! Aish sialan" Kris berteriak namun terlambat,Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar megahnya. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil mantel dan _sneakers_ nya dan bergegas menyusul Sehun yg sudah mendahuluinya.

 **…**

 **…**

 ** _Tok Tok Tok_**

Pintu kamar berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Xilu' diketuk oleh yeoja berpipi tembam.

"Lu,kau ini kenapa? Aku datang kesini kau malah bersikap buruk padaku. Harusnya kau menyambut kehadiranku,aku ini sepupu-mu Lu! Apa kau tidak me–" belum juga yeoja yang 'agak' berisi itu menyelesaikan _pidato_ -nya,pintu berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga itu terbuka. Luhan mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengomel barusan.

"Eh Xiu jiejie,kenapa?" Kim Minseok atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Xiumin itu berdecak sebal.

"Aku sudah bulak-balik hampir 20 kali ke kamarmu,dan kau bertanya kenapa? Astaga,XiaoLu mungkin seharian ini aku bisa jalan-jalan keliling kota seoul tapi nyatanya mama Ah Rin menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu makan?! dan–apa-apaan kau ini?! Hah?! Tidak biasanya kau mengurung diri dikamar seperti itu! Yatuhan,bahkan kau belum sarapan?! Tadi kau berangkat sekolah belum sarapan?! lalu–"

" _Jie,stop._ Aku pusing. Astaga. Dulu aku punya dosa apa sampai kau memarahiku seperti itu. Masuklah,kita bicara di dalam saja." Luhan menggeser posisinya,sedikit memberi ruang agar Xiumin bisa masuk.

"Kau tidak berubah. Haah aku merindukanmu~ Kau harus tau,Beijing sekarang berubah–aah ya aku lupa,kau tidak pernah melihat hamparan Beijing." Xiumin memeluk Luhan dengan perasaan rindu yang terpendem. Jelas saja,mereka sangat dekat. Mereka sudah bagaikan adik-kaka. Xiumin dan Luhan sama-sama anak semata wayang di keluarga mereka. Mereka sudah seperti adik dan kakak yang sulit dipasahkan. Wajah mereka nyaris mirip dengan perbedaan Xiumin lebih _chubby_. Mereka lahir di tahun yang sama,namun Xiumin lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Luhan.

"Hahh yaa ya. Jadi,kapan kau mulai sekolah? Aku akan minta Eomma menempatkanmu di kelas yang sama denganku." Luhan membalas pelukan sepupu kesayanganya itu. Ia mengelus sayang punggung mungil Minseok.

"Senin,sebagai murid baru haha. Cih,kau ini. Selalu saja seperti itu,sudahlah aku tidak ingin merepotkan mama Ah Rin lagi." Xiumin melepaskan pelukanya,dan menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya diatas sofa berwarna _soft pink_ yang terletak ditengah kamar Luhan.

"Lalu selanjutnya kau akan tinggal dimana?"

"mama Ah Rin menyuruhku untuk tidak membeli apartemen disini. Mama Ah Rin bilang 2-3 minggu lagi pembangunan kamarku dilantai dasar akan selesai. Jadi untuk sementara aku tidur di kamarmu dulu,bersamamu. Tidak apa?"

"apanya yang tidak apa? Ini bagus jie! Akhirnya aku memiliki roommate. Yayy" Luhan melompat kegirangan,ia kelewat bahagia.

"Lu,jangan melompat-lompat! Haish.. kebiasaan. Oh,ya. Bagaimana sekolahmu itu? Apa seru? Atau.. biasa saja? Kantinya–ah tidak. Beritahu alasan,kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar? Semenjak pulang sekolah tadi kau tidak keluar-keluar kamar."

"aish padahal aku kira kau sudah melupakan topic itu. Baiklah,akan kuceritakan jie. Tunggu ya,akan aku ambilkan camilan!"

 **…**

 **…**

Sehun menghela nafas berat sebelum memencet bel rumah mewah yang ada di hadapanya. Baru juga ia akan memencet bel,namja tiang disampingnya mendahului.

"Kau lama sekali,seperti mau melamar seseorang saja." Kris terkekeh.

"berisik. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Merepotkan saja."

"sopanlah,aku ini lebih tua darimu."

 ** _Ting Tong._**

Yeoja bermata panda yang tadinya sedang menonton tv,terperanjat mendengar suara bel. Ia bingung,kenapa para maid tidak membukakannya.

"Sujin _eonni_ kenapa tidak dibuka? Haish biar aku saja yang membukanya"

"Maaf nona muda,"

Zitao sedikit berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"Ya,sebentar. Astaga apa yang si hitam itu lakukan,apa dia tuli?" Zitao bermonolog kesal.

"Si–Astaga kau!"Mata panda-nya terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu,yang tadi memencet bel. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada makhluk lain yang berdiri disana,menatap mereka panic.

"Zi–" Belum juga Kris selesai bicara,Zitao sudah membanting pintu itu.

"Bwahahah sudah kubilang. Seharusnya aku yg memencetnya. Dasar bodoh." Sehun tertawa puas melihat kejadian yang ada di hadapanya. Sebetulnya ia khawatir,tapi toh memang sudah biasa. Kris yang menanggapinya hanya menggeram. Tapi ia tidak kesal. "Akan ku telepon Kkamjong. Dan juga tujuanku kesini itu menemui Jongin,lalu untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Seingatku kau tidak dekat dengan jongin. Kau kan–aah! Aku tau! Kau hmpph!" –tangan besarnya tidak segan membekap mulut lelaki albino yg sedang bicara seenaknya.

"kalau kau sudah paham,jangan berbicara atau aku hancurkan seluruh rubiks yang ada di rumahmu. Paham?" Sehun mengangguk ketakutan mendengar ancaman sahabat-nya. Rubiks? Yang benar saja. Ia bahkan rela tidak makan satu bulan hanya untuk merengek pada kedua orangtuanya,demi rubiks segitiga limited edition. Hanya 5 pemecah rubiks terbaik di dunia yg bisa mendapatkanya. Saat itu dewi fortuna berpihak pada si kecil Oh Sehun–umurnya masih 8 tahun saat itu–pamanya merupakan pemecah rubiks terbaik terakhir dan dengan senang hati ia memberikan rubiks segitiga limited edition itu kepada keponakanya. Untuk apa rubiks itu bagi seorang pengusaha kaya seperti paman Sehun contohnya? Astaga,dia punya banyak uang untuk itu. Oke kembali ke cerita.

Sehun mencari-cari kontak bertulisan nama 'jongin'. Alisnya berkerut bingung. "hey,Kris. Di ponselku ada 5 nama untuk sebutan Jongin. Disini ada Kai,Kkamjong,Jongin,Kaijong,dan Huangjong. Kelimanya berada dalam daftar favorite-ku. Aku bingung harus pilih yang mana. Dia sudah 5 kali–"

"Cukup." –Kris mengangkat tanganya "apa ancamanku barusan masih kurang? Kenapa kau tidak coba saja hubungi kelimanya? Dasar bodoh." Dan disusul dengusan nafas Sehun yg menyebalkan.

15 menit setelah percobaan 'menelpon Jongin',pintu besar itu kembali terbuka,bedanya sekarang memunculkan si bungsu dari keluarga Huang.

"mau apa?" Namja itu bertanya dengan tidak sopanya–Huang Jongin. Putra bungsu dari keluarga Huang.

" _Hey,calm down._ Aku kemari bukan untuk mengajakmu bermain judi,hentikanlah wajahmu itu yg menunjukan bahwa kau siap kalah. Ck,yg benar saja."

"Bukan kau,dia" Tangan hitamnya menunjuk tepat didepan wajah namja jangkung.

"Aku juga bahkan lebih tua darimu. Cepatlah,kakiku pegal." Kris mengeluh sembari mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Yasudah,masuk saja." Jongin member _space_ agar kedua tamunya bisa masuk.

 **…**

 **…**

Dentingan sendok dan piring terdengar menghias suasana hening di meja makan itu. Tuan rumahnya yang tengah serius menyantap penutup,sedangkan tamunya sudah selesai dengan semua santapanya.

"ini sangat lezat,terimakasih atas jamuanya,keluarga Kim." Yixing membungkuk sopan,sedikit berhati-hati takut-takut menyenggol piring/gelas mengingat posisinya masih terduduk manis di meja makan.

"Tentu saja sayangku. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah terlalu lama jadi… bagaimana keputusanya tuan dan nyonya Zhang?" ujar nyonya kim sopan sambil membasuh permukaan bibirnya yang sedikit kotor dengan sapu tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan?" Tuang Zhang mengusulkan.

"tunggu,apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Joonmyeon menyela.

"Pernikahan kalian tentu saja,apalagi?"

"Tapi mom–"

"Tidak sayang. Tidak ada tapi."

"Apakah tidak terlalu cepat?" Yixing panic.

"Itu benar,sayang sebaiknya biarkan mereka bersekolah dengan benar dulu." Nyonya Zhang mengelus lengan suaminya sambil mengeluarkan suara dengan nada memohon.

"Benar kata nyonya Zhang. Bagaimana kalau setelah acara kelulusan kalian saja?"

"APA?!" teriak Yixing dan Joonmyeon bersamaan.

 **…**

 **…**

"Jadi... Kesalahanya dimana Lu?" alis pemilik pipi tembam itu terangkat sebelah.

"Astaga–Jie! Dia meninggalkanku diparkiran setelah semua yang ia lakukan itu!"

"Menurutku,itu biasa. Lagipula itu cerminan kalau ia sedang gugup. Kau saja yang tidak peka. Dasar bodoh. Ah–kudengar tadi kau cerita soal kencan? Dengan si Sehun sehun itu? Kalau kau cerita kejadian ia mengajak kencan kemarin dan rencananya itu akhir pekan,berarti besok? Iyakan?"

"haah…" Luhan menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Lupakan soal itu. Aku putus asaa." Setelahnya Luhan menggerang frustasi.

Xiumin berinisiatif mengusap pundak sepupu kesayanganya itu. Tangan satunya ia gerakan untuk menggenggam tangan lembut milik Luhan. "Dengar. Apapun yang terjadi,ada aku. Oke? Kau bisa menceritakan segalanya kepadaku. Jangan takut lu."

"Hey,siapa yang takut? Haish kau ini berlebihan. Sama seperti eomma. Sudahlah aku lelah." Luhan kembali menggerutu. Ia berjalan kearah kasurnya dan langsung merebahkan badan langsingnya disana.

"Eyy dasar tidak tau terimakasih. Kita belum selesai bicara! Yak Xilu _wake up ppali_! Haish tidak sopan"

 ** _Bugh_**

Xiumin melempar telak kepala luhan dengan bantal sofa yang ukuranya lumayan.

"Yak!"

"Hehehehe,mian mian.."

 **…**

 **…**

Jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika sang pujaan hati yang sedang ia tunggu tak kunjung menampakan diri. Sudah lebih 20 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Namja itu putus asa lalu membalikan badanya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju arah pulang. Langkah pertamanya terhenti ketika suara lembut yang selama ini menempel jelas di otaknya terdengar menyapa gendang telinganya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seakan mendengar seruan bidadari.

"Maaf aku terlambat,apa kau baik-baik saja? Hidungmu merah" Tangan Luhan terulur guna menyentuh hidung Sehun yang memerah. Faktor kedinginan mungkin. Tapi dengan sigap Sehun menjauhi arah gerak tangan Luhan. Menurutnya ini terlalu cepat untuk melakukan _skinship,_ apalagi mereka baru saja kenal.

Kalau kalian bertanya dimana mereka–Luhan dan Sehun–sekarang,mereka berada di Sungai Han,tempat yang mereka janjikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya Luhan ingin kabur dari kencan 'dadakan' ini sebelum sebuah pesan masuk membuatnya bersemu, **"Berdandanlah dengan sangat cantik,kutunggu pukul 3 siang sesuai janji,Tuan Putri!"**. Akhirnya Luhan mau,dengan beberapa kalimat pidato dari Xiumin.

"A–aku tidak apa-apa. Lalu.. kita akan kemana sekarang?"

"Sepertinya Tao akan terlambat. Kita harus menunggu. Bukankah temanmu akan datang?"

"Apa kau bilang? Tao?"

"iya,memangnya kenapa?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Astaga aku mengajak Kris" Wajah Luhan pucat,disusul dengan Sehun yang malah menyeringai senang.

Setelah 15 menit masa-masa susah yang dialami oleh Sehun dan Luhan–sebetulnya hanya Luhan,Yeoja China berbalut pakaian hangat yang sangat modis itu menampakan dirinya. Diikuti oleh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya,senyum manis tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Sehun,Kau harusnya bilang kalau Luhan membawa Zitao. Jadi aku bisa pergi membeli hadiah untuknya." Kris berujar sambil tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Demi tuhan aku tidak akan menerimanya sialan" Zitao memberengut tak suka.

" _Nice_ Zi,bahasa-mu"

"Hahaha,baguslaah. Ini seperti _double date_! Ayo Sehun,kita mau kemana?"

"Tsk, _double date_ apanya. Sudahlah aku hanya mengawasi."

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat favorite-ku. Kau pasti akan menyukainya,Lu.." Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan dua insan dibelakangnya yang saling memunggungi. Luhan hanya bersemua merah ketika kehangatan dari tangan Sehun mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya.

30 menit kemudian Sehun,Luhan,Tao dan Kris sudah sampai di tempat 'bersenang-senang' yang pertama. Tempat yang dimaksud oleh Sehun ini merupakan tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak yang memiliki penyakit keras.

"ini adalah panti biasa aku datang. Kemari Lu,aku akan menunjukan sesuatu kepadamu. Kalian jangan mengikuti kami terus,menyebalkan sekali." Sehun menggerutu sambil kembali menggandeng tangan Luhan.

 **…**

 **…**

Sepeninggalan Sehun dan Luhan,Kris dan Tao sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka seolah-olah tidak mengenal satusama lain. Jarah diantara mereka lumayan dekat,tapi seakan ada benteng china yang menghalagi mereka berdua.

"Zi.." Kris meruntuhkan bentengnya. Zitao hanya diam menghadapinya,tapi Kris sudah paham itu.

"Zi kali ini tolong tatap aku saat aku sedang berbicara. Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku. Mudah kan? Kurasa aku tidak perlu memaksamu." Zitao mendongakan kepalanya,mata pandanya bertabrakan langsung dengan mata mempesona milik Kris. Sudah lama semenjak ia terakhir menatap mata mantan kekasihnya itu. Setiap kali ia menatapnya,memori buruk itu selalu terulang. Mata panda-nya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Kau tau,kemarin aku mengunjungi rumahmu,kau pasti tau itu. Aku sedang menemani Sehun,dan… aku berbincang sedikit dengan adikmu. Ia tampak tidak menyukaiku haha" Kris tertawa getir "Aku paham itu,dia pasti tidak akan suka kalau dulu kakaknya disakiti oleh lelaki sepertiku".

"Kris tolong,aku tidak–"

"DENGARKAN AKU YANG SEDANG BERBICARA!" nafasnya memburu,emosinya mulai membuncah.

"Kau tau aku lelah zi. Kau benar. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan bosan mengatakan kata 'maaf' kepadamu,dan inilah saatnya. Aku mulai bosan zi. Tapi kau juga salah. Kalau kau bilang aku akan bosan mencintaimu,dan itu tidak terjadi hingga sekarang. Aku selalu menunggu kapan aku merasa bosan mencintaimu tapi tidak zi. Tanggal-tanggal di kalender itu sudah penuh dengan lingkaran yang bertanda bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tau aku salah saat itu,tapi kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Kau selalu seperti ini. Pergi lalu melupakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Seolah aku ini hanya buku bekas semester lalu yang tidak perlu lagi kau gunakan? Kumohon zi,maafkan aku.. sekali lagi ini menyik–ah tidak,ini membunuhku zi."

Zitao terisak,ia menangis. Bahunya bergetar,bulir airmata mulai berjatuhan membelah permukaan pipi tembamnya. Kris menjulurkan tanganya,ia mengusap pelan airmata sialan itu lalu merengkuh Zitao kedalam tubuh besarnya. Matanya terpejam,ia merindukan aroma ini. Aroma mantan kekasihnya yang tidak bisa ia lupakan selama 2 tahun ini. Tangan kanan-nya mengelus rambut bersurai hitam milik Zitao. Dia mati rasa,ia amat sangat merindukan tubuh _mini_ mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Saat itu kau hanya salah paham. Semua perkataanku saat itu hanya kebetulan saja terdengar olehmu. Demi tuhan,aku mencintaimu zi. Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai pelarian atau apapun hal sialan lainya. Aku jatuh cinta sampai tidak bisa berdiri lagi,kepadamu zi. Maafkan aku kalau aku datang hanya bisa menghancurkan kehidupanmu zi.. Jadi kumohon… Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku tidak akan merusaknya. Aku akan menjaganya seperti berlian bening diatas bantal merah lalu ditutupi oleh besi. Aku berjanji zi. Jangan biarkan aku menjadi buku bekas pakai semester lalu zi.." Kris melepaskan pelukanya. Air menggenang di pelupuk matanya,sudah tidak bisa ia bending lagi. Zitao menunduk. Isakan-nya mulai mereda bersamaan dengan terlepasnya rengkuhan Kris.

"Aku…." Kepalanya terangkat,mata sembabnya menatap Kris.

"…. Aku Akan menggunakan buku bekas semester lalu itu untuk ujian kelulusan,Kris-ge…" bibir kucingnya terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis yang sudah lama tidak ditujukan untuk Kris. Kris-nya sekarang.

"Demi Tuhan aku akan menikahimu sekarang zi, _Thankyou_!" Kris terlampau senang,ia kembali memeluk Zitao-nya tapi kali ini lebih erat. "Aku mencintaimu zi,aku amat-sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih" Ia tersenyum sambil membiarkan air mata bahagia itu lolos dari mata elangnya.

"Aku juga ge,maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu" Zitao tersenyum lega,masalah batin-nya sudah selesai sekarang. Keduanya sangat bahagia sekarang.

 **…**

 **…**

Sepasang anak remaja itu kini sedang duduk behadapan di bangku salahsatu tempat penjual _bubble tea_. Tangan keduanya masing-masing menggenggam segelas plastik _medium bubble tea_ dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"Sehun-ah,apa kau sudah menghubungi Kris?"

"Untuk apa?" Sehun berkata cuek sambil menyeruput _bubble tea_ -nya.

"Kita meninggalkan mereka disana! Astaga Sehun. Aku khawatir dengan Zitao. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengambil ponselku? Kembalikan!" Tangan Luhan mengepal.

"Sudahlah Lu,yang sedang kencan itu kita bukan mereka. Ini.." Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. "Agar kita bisa lebih dekat tanpa gangguan apapun termasuk ponsel. Kau mengerti nyonya Lu?" lanjutnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel milik Luhan.

"Haishh dasar tidak sopan. Bagaimana kalau–yak,kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'noona' ?!"

"Kita hanya beda setahun astaga. Sudahlah,ayo kita ke tempat yang lain." Serunya sambil melempar gelas _bubble_ tea-nya yang sudah kosong. Tangan Sehun yang satunya kembali menarik tangan halus Luhan.

Sepulang dari panti tadi,mereka langsung melaju meninggalkan 'dua insan berbahagia' menuju penjual _bubble tea_ ,tempat favorite Sehun,dan Luhan langsung menyukainya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju taman bermain,mereka hanya mengobrol sambil tertawa riang. Sesekali Sehun melontarkan leluconya untuk memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"darimana kau mengenal Kris?"

"dulu,aku sangat dekat dengan Tao dan Kris. Kami bertemu saat… tunggu aku lupa ah! _appa_ sedang ada proyek di Beijing,tapi aku menetap di Qingdao bersama paman dan bibi Kim. Lalu aku sekolah bahasa China selama 5 bulan,setelahnya aku langsung masuk sekolah dasar. Dan… aku dekat dengan mereka. Setelah lulus sekolah dasar,aku harus kembali ke Korea,tapi Kris dan Tao tidak bisa ikut denganku. Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi? 2 minggu setelah kepindahanku ke Korea,di sekolahku ada 2 murid baru! Itu mereka! Kris dan Tao! Aku sangat senang sekali. Kami semakin lama semakin dekat,seperti tiga sahabat yang sangat berbahagia. Namun,semua berubah saat tingkat terakhir _Junior High School_. Zitao memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang teman kepada Kris,dan Kris yang yaah memang wataknya _playboy_ dengan seenaknya menyatakan cinta kepada zitao,sampai kejadian nista itu terjadi.. dan…." Sehun menunduk,ia tidak bisa kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tangan Luhan mengusap pundak lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa… kita sekarang teman,bukan?" Luhan tersenyum manis,membuat kedua mata rusanya ikut tersenyum.

"Ya,kita teman" Sehun ikut tersenyum,melupakan rasa sesak yang sempat menjalar di dadanya.

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah…"

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan 'sayang' saja Lu? _call me baby_!"

"astaga Sehun,kau menyebalkan!" Luhan memajukan bibirnya,terlihat sangat manis. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mengamati mereka dengan pandangan kagum,mereka seperti pasangan serasi. Keduanya kembali tertawa riang sampai tidak merhatikan ada 'bencana' yang akan datang.

"Xi Luhan!"

Mata rusa-nya membulat sempurna,wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya membuka tutup tidak karuan melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapanya sekarang.

"Eom–eomma…."

Waktu seakan berhenti,dan bendera merah tanda bahaya baru saja dikibarkan.

..To Be Continued..

 _Thankyou_

–Sun,02 Aug'15,Kisuu–

* * *

Hey,Mian ya late update. Kan Kisuu gak janji kalau update-nya bakalan cepet. sekali lagi maaf hehe. thanks buat review-nya. ohya dan buat yang bilang kevin itu Kris,anggap aja Kevin disini bukan Kris okay? Kris dan Kevin itu beda. Dan buat chapter ini,HunHan moment-nya masih kurang. soalnya mau nuntasin masalah-masalah setiap Cast dulu tar baru deh masalah hunhan muncul,tapi disini masalah per cast-nya udh beres yaa. jadi gaada beban deh hehe/?. buat Chanbaek shipper,tunggu chapter depan yaa. mereka bakalan muncul kok^^okay sekian,Umm Review juseyoo~!


End file.
